Kazama: Mizu no Naruto
by Devin Warren
Summary: Six years. What would that change if Naruto had his father for six years before he died? As he is shipped to mist to avoid assassination Kazama Naruto has to change his name and fight his way through his life. Not good at Summeries NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Trying my hand in Naruto I also have a couple of one shots to post so hold on if you like this story please tell me in your reviews. I am also looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. And I'll probably update on Monday so look out.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Period.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1ne

Introduction

"Are you sure about this?"

The Blonde Hokage looked back at his white haired sensei with a smile. "Yes." He sighed as he stood from his desk and walked over to his son that was in the carriage across the room. "Did she leave already?"

The white haired shinobi looked away, not able to look at his student as he spoke the next words. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Jiraiya-Sensei." The blonde picked up the baby boy in his hands and smiled down at him. "She choose whom she truly loved. I was just a replacement."

"Arashi…"

"Don't worry Jiraiya, I will be okay." Arashi cradled the boy to his chest with one arm as he looked up at his sensei with a genuine smile.

"How long does the seal give you to live?"

"Six to seven years." He looked back at the boy. "It's enough for me to explain why I must make him suffer. It's enough for me to try and raise him to be the man I know he can be. It's enough to explain why his mother chose to leave us both for a man who needed power." He paused after feeling a rumble in the earth. "And for now it is time."

He began to walk towards the door but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Let me do this Arashi." Jiraiya said with a sad smile towards his student. "Let me carry the burden."

"Jiraiya."

"Please."

He looked out the window searching for the right words to explain his feeling to his sensei. "It's already decided. I'm so far away, I've been changin' but they finally see me now, I'm so far away, now I'm blaming me for everything."

"But it's not your fault Arashi." Jiraiya stood from his seat and slammed his hands on the Hokage's. "Just because you're Hokage-!"

"That's just it Sensei, I'm the Hokage. No more waiting for the end of every day that I will spend wishing that I only had a choice. No more pushing things away. 'Cause I will be busy watching things going my way. This is my choice and I'll never be looking back on this anymore. Because I don't want what I'm looking for are the answers to why these questions never go away."

"But how are you gonna hold it in? How many years can you pretend?" Jiraiya sat back in his seat clutching his hair in his fists. "Nothing never goes the way it should." He laughed sarcastically. "No more sitting in this place hoping you might see it my way 'cause I don't think you understand."

"It seems both of us just don't seem to understand." Arashi said with a smile until a roar sounded out in the distance. "But it seems now that it is time for us to go."

"So it seems."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything's so blurry."

"Tou-san!"

"My whole world surrounds you I watched you stumble then you crawled."

"Tou-san! Don't leave me please. The villagers, they'll… they'll…"

"You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene." Blue eyes starred up at the sky from the Kazama grounds. "I wonder what you're doing; I still imagine where you are."

"Tou-san, please, don't leave me alone." The boy's tears trickled down his face. "Please Tou-san please."

A smile came across the face of the older blonde as he turned to the younger one. "Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real, so make up your own ending, and one day let me know just how you turn out my son."

"Tou-san?" the boy lifted his head to watch his father's eyes began to close.

"Kazama Naruto, my son. Uzumaki Momo, my love." And with that the fourth Hokage's eyes slowly closed one last time.

"Tou-san? Tou-san!"

"Hmm," the man in the little office stared at the sheets in front of him. With a jerk of his head he looked up in time to spot an Anbu standing in front of him. "Report.

"Hai, Taichou." The ANBU got of his knee pulling out a scroll. "Kazama Naruto, Age six, special Jutsus Kage Bushin, Rasengan, and is in the process off learning the Hiraishin no Jutsu."

"Tha-that's incredible for a six year old." The captain said staring at his comrade in disbelief.

"Well he is the Yondaime's son."

"Hmm, where was he found?"

The Anbu member looked away trying to forget the scene that he came upon was hard enough but now. "He was found passed out from tears on top of his Tou-san's dead body."

"Shit." The captain pulled out a paper and handed it quickly to the Anbu. "Get Wolf on it."

"Hai,"

"He should work well with Kurosaki, and Abarai."

"Hai." And with that the Anbu was gone.

He was following a man in a white wolf Anbu mask that couldn't be much older then he was. He didn't care at the moment as he just followed the man wanting to get as far away from the scenes and the memories. The walking down a white hall he noticed. It only had one black door at the end with a Kanji sign of Guardian in the center. The Anbu pushed open the door to reveal two other boys his age.

"Introductions," the Anbu man said as the two teens automatically went to a position of attention.

"Hai!" they both yelled.

"Kurosaki Sai, AKA Black Panther, age seven." The kid had short black hair with the fakest smile he had ever seen. He nodded at the kid which sent the other kid into his intro.

"Abarai Tenchi, AKA Golden Hawk, Age six." This one had blonde hair like him but long and tamed to rest in front of his eyes from its length.

"Your turn."

He looked up to see the Anbu looking at him,

"H-Hai." He dusted off some imaginary dust off his black clothes. "Kazama Naruto, Age six."

"AKA Yellow Fox." Naruto looked up at the Anbu with a coked head to his left. "And I am AKA Red Wolf," he reached up pulling off his mask. "Uchiha Itachi your Taichou, Age ten."

"Hai!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh he's on a special mission for Hokage-sama?" Sai asked scratching his head with his usual fake smile.

"You sure he's not with Kurenai-sempai." Naruto asked slipping on his Anbu vest while strapping on his kunai pouch.

"Na, something to do with his clan." Tenchi said waiting for the other two to finish getting ready.

"So that's means you're the Taichou then?" Sai asked slipping on his Anbu vest.

Tenchi smiled nodding his head. "And I want to leave a good impression on the Hokage, so hurry up.

"Hai!"

"Not again, Kami-sama not again!"

"N-Naruto, w-we got to go," Sai spoke softly. "Pick up his body and let's go." The tears couldn't be held back and longer from his voice.

Naruto stood clutching the dead body of his comrade to his body. "Kami-sama why? Why Kami-sama why?"

"Let's go, Tenchi would have wanted us to be strong."

Naruto nodded before they vanished with Tenchi's lifeless body.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, once he finds out about Itachi's mission going wrong and what just happened with Hawk and don't think he can handle it."

"On one condition Jiraiya-san."

"Yes,"

"You have to take his team mate with you."

"Hai."

"Everything packed and ready?"

"…"

'Sigh' "Look Naruto everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure."

"Just trust me."

"Fine."

They reached the gate of Konoha. Naruto turned to Konoha with a sigh. "Say good bye to Kazama Naruto too."

"Huh, Why!" Naruto yelled not liking the idea.

"Your father had many enemies from the war against Rock. And they also still don't go too kindly to anyone that has a name that could recognize as from Anbu from Konoha."

"So who am I now?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"And me?"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto's teammate. "You are Kuchiki Sai."

"Where are we headed." Ten year old Naruto asked.

"The hidden village of mist."

"Will we return?" Sai asked.

"Hai."

Three silhouettes vanished over the horizon heading towards the hidden village of mist.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I changed the age from twelve to fifteen for joining the exam and Kurenai is only three years older then Naruto same with Itachi and Asuma is Five years older and Kakashi is still 35.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2wo

The water that dripped from the roof of the house out side of the hidden village of mist could be heard through the empty hall ways and into the room of one Uzumaki Naruto as he sat cross legged on his futon meditating. A knock on his door caused his left eye to pop open before a mumble of 'come in' escaped his lips. The door slid open then shut just as quickly.

At the age of fifteen Uzumaki Naruto turned into more of his father as the years took its toile. His blonde haired bangs cascaded over his eyes from over his haite-ite. His blue eyes laughed as he stared at his teammate's non emotional face (And if it did have emotion it seemed like he got the expression out of a picture book he saw). He was adorned in black and dark blue Anbu uniform. Dark blue sleeveless turtle neck, black ninja pants, and a white vest to finish off the uniform.

"I got some good news for you." Sai spoke softly.

"Unless it's my rank retuning to me I don't know if I want to hear it." Naruto's left eye shut as he picked up from where he left off.

"Kind of, but not really."

Naruto cocked his head to the right with a crack of the neck before doing the same to his left. "Has Ojii-san decided to let us come back yet?"

"Kind of sort of."

Naruto's eyes popped open to stare irritatedly at Sai. "What is with this 'kind of' shit, it is or it isn't."

"The chuunin exams are here and Jiraiya-sensei has submitted Sumi-san, you, and me to enter."

Naruto's eyes shut with an irritated sigh. "So, easy rank."

"It's in Konoha."

The sound of Naruto falling backwards echoed through the empty halls and out into the rainy out doors.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the village hidden in the leaf was a culture shock for Naruto. He couldn't believe that everything looked exactly the same as it did when he left. Yeah he was ten back then but he thought they would have grown in the last five years at least. Looking back at Sai who nodded understanding his need to roam the village alone he vanished in a swirl of leaves. Naruto smiled before turning to his other team mate.

Matsamoto Sumi was a beautiful fifteen year old female. Her green hair cascaded down her back to reach just above her buttocks. Her blue eyes were two shades darker then those of Naruto's and here smile seemed to radiate off of just a look from Naruto. She to nodded to her lov- cough team mate before she vanished in a swirl of mist.

Naruto began his tread down the streets of Konoha quietly until he reached a fenced off area with two trees. 'I swore I felt a familiar chakra signature.' He said before even looking around.

"Let me go."

"Heh, you ran into me kid."

Naruto followed the fence line and reached an opening to see a young boy being lifted in the air by a boy in a black jump suit with cat like hood over his head. 'Isn't that Konohamaru, Ojii-san's grandson?' when he took a closer look at the eight year-old's face that matched the face of Asuma-teme almost to a tee. "heh."

"Put him down." A pink haired kunoichi said glaring daggers at the boy holding up Konohamaru.

The boy scoffed.

"I'd listen to her if I were you."

The boy froze feeling the cold steal of Naruto's blade pressed against his neck. He dropped the boy instantly with a smile until the blade moved to the wrappings on his back. Then he froze in fear until he felt his sister's chakra signature, but his joy was cut short as the teen with the blue and silver blade split the blade in half with a flick of his wrist. A silver blade held to the wrapping on his back and a blue blade's tip close to his sister's throat.

"If you value your lives I'd leave."

"Do you think we fear you Mizu-nin?" the female spoke.

"You should." Naruto's eyes shifted to the tree on the left spotting the upside down teen then turned back to the female who he spoke to. "Three on one is hardly fare." The female's eyes widened when the red head appeared in a swirl of sand.

"What's your name?" was all the red head said as he stared at Naruto with no emotion.

'God he's almost as bad as Sai. At least he doesn't try fake emotions.' "Mizu no Naruto(Naruto of the Mist/water.)" Naruto said slamming the blades together to form the blue and silver blade then slammed it in the sheath on his back. "Heijintsuin(twin blade)." He said pointing to his blade. Naruto stepped forward so that he was eye level with the red head. "And you are."

"Sado no Gaara.( Gaara of the Sand)."

The two stared at each other neither giving way to budging.

"I look forward to seeing you at the exams."

"Hai."

With that Gaara and his siblings headed towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru who was hiding behind the pink haired Kunoichi. "Ha ha ha! Konohamaru, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Naruto yelled with a wide smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto-niichan?" Konohamaru asked peeking from behind the kunoichi.

"In the flesh, how's Ojii-san and Asuma-teme?"

Konohamaru jumped from behind the female and jumped on Naruto with a big glomp. "There good, now where have you been?"

"Training with Ero-sennin, Sai, and with my other teammate Sumi. And what about you? Keeping up with the pranks?" Naruto asked putting the eight year old on his shoulders before Konohamaru flipped off and turned to his idol and gave him a thumbs up.

"Of course boss."

"Good to hear." Naruto smiled then looked at the pink haired Kunoichi. "And who are these two?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side to get a good look at the female.

The girl blushed before bowing. "Harano Sakura, nice to meet you." She gave him a soft smile. "What do you mean by 'these two'?"

With that Naruto shot a kunai at the tree on the left. "Him too."

A black haired teen jumped out of the tree with an expressionless face. 'He looks kind of like a mix between Itachi and Sai.'

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said not flinching in the least.

"Ah, I thought you look familiar." 'A cousin of Itachi?'

"Who are you?" Sasuke's glare deepened.

"Well-" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"He is the great Kazama Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled pumping his fist in the air.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto now." Naruto corrected.

"Well Uzumaki-san I will see you at the exams also." And with that Sasuke left.

"How do you two know each other?" Sakura was looking back and forth between Konohamaru and Naruto.

"His father was a Hokage of Konoha, like my grandfather." Konohamaru stuck out his chest. As Naruto laid his hand on the kid's head and ruffled up his head.

"Well Kon, I'd loved to stay and chat but my team has to go and sign up for the exams." He turned to Sakura and gave her a smile. "Sakura-Chan right? I'll see you at the exams then." And with that he left in a swirl of leaves.

"Nice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I just want to thank the reviewers and this chapter is pretty long. 3k+

PraecepsUK: I hope I shed light for you on the story.

animeflunky: Yes she is a Fan stocker cough girl

Neji'sgurl: Thank you for your review

akuma-Kyuubi: I made this longer for you

demon kid: Tell me if he's strong enough

kamithewolf, JimHawking21: thanks for the Gaara thing my friend who is supposedly a Gaara buff didn't know

lilsilverphoenix, Cyber-Porygon, Meca Vegeta: And the story goes on

Animaman: Actually there is a poll for that at the end of this chapter.

kyuubi91: I agree that's why at the beginning they will be then Naruto still has to leave for three years and things change ya know.

airstep: I Hope this ones better I had a little time to write

inu merc77, dbzgtfan2004 :Thank you

SotY: I am a bleach fan so you'll probably see a lot of their names or Surnames

chm01: Thank you for the critisism

Chapter 3hree

First and Second

--------------oO0 () 0Oo--------------

Bars of sunlight cast through rents in the windows making the motes of dust glitter where they yet hung in the air. Uzumaki Naruto watched the dust glisten as he sat up in his bed running a hand through his hair to release tension. He sighed as he looked over at his bed stand to take a glance at the clock that rest there.

0430

He got up throwing the covers off his body before heading to the restroom. His eyes caught his own reflection in the mirror hanging above the sink. His eyes had been the brightest in the world he was told once by his father and his Taichou. Now they were dim with the trials and tribulations of the world. His hair didn't seem much different just longer in more of his fathers fashion then his own. And his face… For a moment he fingered the whisker marks on his face, three, two or three inch long scars from his lip to his ears. It meant something, those scars that rest across his cheek. The scars did not hold his attention long. He gazed at his whole reflection with wonder. A tall teen for his race in his mid teens, handsome to some girls, though he hardly goes out in town, Uzumaki Naruto began to chuckle, before he through his head back with full blown laughter.

"Tou-san, what would you think of me now, and you Itachi-niichan?" he shook his head before heading into the shower.

Stepping out of his shower he took one more glance at his reflection before changing and stepping out of his room to meet his teammates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sense the slow but steady breeze blow through the branches and leaves as he stepped up to where the Chuunin exam would be held. He looked back at Sumi who had her eyes closed. He might already know but it wouldn't help if his teammates stood back and didn't learn anything now would it. Her dark blue eyes popped open.

"Genjutsu, this is actually the second floor. We need to go to the third." Sai nodded as well as Naruto who also smiled. He walked by her with a hand on her shoulder before following Sai. He missed the blush that covered his green haired team mate's cheeks.

"Why don't you move out of the way?"

Naruto stopped his tread to the stairs. "Oh, no, he didn't." Naruto said as he turned around to verify his accusation.

"Oh yes he did." Sai said already looking at the idiot who just had been the stupidest person he ever saw.

Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of the Chuunin disguised as a Genin that was blocking the path to the second floor room.

"We already know this isn't the right floor. My team mate already new before we stepped forward right Sakura." Sasuke was to busy glaring at the Chuunin to see that his team mate blushing.

"Uh, yeah; this is the second floor and we need to be at the third floor."

"Idiots!"

Sakura jumped, while Sasuke just turned to who dared call him an idiot. His eyes landed on irritated looking Uzumaki.

"Do you know what you just did?"

Sakura just shook her head, and Sasuke deepened his glare.

"The point of this was to thin out those who couldn't get past a simple Genjutsu. And you Uchiha, with your simple brilliance threw that right out the window." Naruto said getting close to him.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Sasuke asked his fists clenching by his sides.

"Do you?" was Naruto's response.

Sasuke's leg shot up towards Naruto's face, while Naruto's fist shot forward only for them both to be blocked by a teen in green spandex. Naruto's leg shot out taking the kid's legs out from him the instant he blocked their attacks.

'Fast.' Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde stand up strait.

Naruto stood up strait before straitening out his clothes and turning to walk back up the stairs with his teammate.

"Yosh! What is your name!" the green spandex wearer said as he stood up with tears in his eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Your youth runs wild in you Uzumaki-san!" Spandex wearer yelled.

Naruto just waved him off with a "Sure thing Fuzzy-Brows." which made said Fuzzy-Brows eye twitch.

"The. Name. Is. Rock. Lee." Lee spoke with flames in his eyes and fist raised, but all his speech was in vain as Naruto and teem were gone.

"You do have Fuzzy-brows."

Lee turned to a red head whose hair was tied back. His red eyes watched as Lee glare at him.

"And. You. Are?" Lee pushed old trying to hold in his Anger.

"Hiroshi Renji, from team Seven."

"Die." And with that Lee charged.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you guys get any louder." A blonde spoke to the now gathered rookie nine who were all talking about the Chuunin Exams. They looked on at the blonde like he was crazy. "You guys act like you don't know where you're at."

"We're at the Chuunin exams." Kiba said stupidly.

"No shit." the blonde said. "I am Kabuto, a veteran of the Chuunin exams." Kabuto bowed to the rookie nine then smiled.

"What do you mean by Veteran?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, what you've been to like two of these?" Kiba asked idiotically.

"Try seven."

"What's with the cards?" Ino asked throwing in her two cents as she watched the guy play with them.

"Ah. So you've noticed." he shuffled the cards one more time. "Through the years I have gather information on all the shinobi that are here." he stopped shuffling to hold the deck firmly in his hand. "Here pick a Nin and I'll tell you their information."

"Rock Lee, Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke told as he stood there arms crossed.

"Why would you want to know about that Baka Naruto?" Ino stated.

"You know him Ino-pig?" Sakura asked looking at the girl curiously.

"Yeah, you do too forehead girl. Back when we were little he was a daddy's boy. Always talking about his daddy and how great he was. He always got picked on by the bigger kids and beaten up. When we were six I heard he got taken away. Probably dead now, he was such a weakling." Ino stated matter of fact-ly.

"I doubt that he's dead Ino-pig."

"And why's that Forehead Girl?" was Ino's irritated response

"Because, he's here at the Chuunin Exams."

"I'm just happy you have their name. Let's see, hmm…" Kabuto raised a blank card and sent chakra into it and a picture of Rock Lee appeared. "Rock Lee, Team Youth, team mates: Hyuga Neji, Taichou; Toushiro Tenten; specialties: Taijutsu; missions. Five C ranks and twelve D ranks." he shoved the card back in the deck before pulling out another one. "Let's see Suna no Gaara, Sand team, team mates are his siblings Kankouru and Temari. Specialties he can control sand. Damn, Five A Ranks Eight B Ranks and Thirteen C Ranks." he shoved his card back in the deck. "And the last one, Mizu no Naruto." He held up the card for the rest to see.

"Dear good he became hot." Ino blurted out while Hinata and Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Mizu no Naruto, he is the Taichou, Team Mist, Team mates Kurosaki Sai, and Matsamoto Sumi. Specialties Unknown. Missions. Dear God." Kabuto blinked before he looked on again to blink again. "Twelve S ranks,"

"What!" Kiba and Ino yelled.

"Twenty-two A Ranks, Thirty-four B ranks, and Fifty-eight C ranks."

"Dear god is right." Ino said.

"Shut up Lets start this Exam, I am Ibiki your Examiner!" a nin said. "Lets begin!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not going to do the first exam because it's boring to no extent to me and when I tried I just couldn't get past it while starring at the paper. So Forty-Two teams push forward. And the Second Exam has been explained same explanation in the manga, and if you haven't read the Manga and only watch the anime which is a shame since the manga is three years a head of the Anime just use the anime's "

------------------------------------------------------------

"Get to your gates!" Anko yelled.

Naruto and team head to gate "44" and stopped receiving a heaven Scroll.

"Go!"

And they all ran into the forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light came through the trees as Naruto trudged through the forest. His team decided to separate and cover more ground. He sighed as he trudged further. At first he did not really see. When he finally did he stared at the Cloud team that sat idly waiting in the trees. No matter what his eyes told him he could hardly see the Genjutsu the team had established. Of course, not many Genjutsus had worked on him through his life so this shouldn't have been a surprise. But on the other hand he didn't think it would be this easy to find a team, took a glance, and with the earth scroll no less. A lazy smile had only begun to appear on his face as he jumped in the tree next to one of the Nins who was to busy with the Genjutsu to notice him. How sad it was that he had to do this. He always hated beating the crap out of un-expecting opponents, but if he warned them and Sai found out. He didn't want to hear that earful.

He ran behind the Nin with the genjutsu activated and broke his neck swiftly. He caught the body before it fell out of the tree and leaned propped it up against the trunk as he began to search the body. 'Damn he doesn't have the scroll.' He stood to his full height on the branch as he looked over the woods. Guess I got to find his other team mates.

He jumped down to the firm ground and began his search for the other Nins.

-----

Black sandals padded against the ground of a dark gravel. The figure walked stealthily graceful past the dreary trees. Black finger-less gloves adorned the stranger's hands and they swung lightly as he walked. He wore a black vest, it'. Beneath the outer layer, the teenager wore a dark navy shirt. Baggy black ninja pants clad over his lean legs, the material creasing  
slightly with each stride.

The figure stopped at the end of the road that led him to a clear opening. A Nin on the other side looked at him questionably before telling the teen to hand over his scroll. A slight grin grazed his shadowed expression.

Two blue eyes peered through blonde spiky bangs as he reached behind his back where a weapon of some sort was strapped. With one hand, the stranger drew it out from its sheath, revealing a two different colored blade, but nonetheless deadly. A black and white hilt was clasped in his right hand.

'Heijintsuin'

"I told you to hand over the scroll. This isn't a place for a Kiri Nin like you. How your even a live is still a question to me." The Rock Nin stated.

The boy only smirked, "Hand over your scroll. Or else the Heijintsuin and I will  
make you."

The Nin glanced at the weapon before reaching into his pocket and drawing out a walkie-talkie, "You asked for it."

"If you say so," the teen took another step. He charged, and the Rock Nin brought together his kunai in a defensive formation, ready to rain down on this mist Nin. He cut a wire that was set up next to him and a barrage of Kunai with explosive tags shot at the Mist Nin from every direction. The Rock Nin could only smirk as the dust went every where. .

The Rock Nin's eyes widened in disbelief as the Mist Nin emerged from the explosion without so much as a scratch, with Heijintsuin raised and ready to stab. He staggered backward in an attempt to dodge it, but the chance of doing so was almost nonexistent. "St--"

_bang!_

This time, sky-blue eyes widened as the Mist Nin looked up to see what it was, as Heijintsuin was knocked out of his grip and spun uselessly to the floor. The Rock Nin looked up in imitation of the Mist, and his mouth almost fell open in surprise.

Another Rock Nin was standing sideways on thin air, Shirikans in his hands and Bushins walking around him at awkward angles.

"Hey!" the Mist pouted, flipping backwards and landing crouched in the middle of the opening. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Kouji, you alright?" number Two rock Nin replied, walking down the tree until he could walk on the ground normally. The other rock Nin nodded. "Are you stupid coming here all by your lonesome. A Mist could never take on a rock Nin let alone three."

"Wha...?" Kouji stared, hands frozen in a defensive stance.

"_Now,Shinji!_"

A storm of dragon shaped icicles hit the Mist Nin from the right, knocking the blonde to the side with the shards of ice lodged in various parts of his body. The Mist stood yanking the icicles out and the rock watched amazed as his wounds healed instantly.

"Hey, your suppose to be dead." The Mist Nin said cracking his neck as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, well I have a blood line limit that deals with bines and dislocation." The one named Shinji said rubbing his neck.

"No matter."

"What is the name of the Mist Nin that we will kill?" the one in the center asked.

"And you are?"

"Higarashi… Higarashi Takashi."

"Names Naruto." He said picking up Heijintsuin making sure it wasn't damaged before letting it rest on his shoulder. "Kazama Naruto."

The glare from the rock Nins deepened.

"It seems your know my last name."

"You will die."

"Very well." Naruto Sai as he grinned. "Bring it."

Naruto and Shinji ran towards one another. The distance, which seemed like a mile, began to close. The sound of their blades dragging on the ground was heard throughout the area. As Shinji ran forward, the ground underneath his blade began to break life glass subjected to a high chakra. Naruto's Heijintsuin was a perfect blue, with chakra swarming all around it. Shinji pulled his blade back; Naruto did the same with his right-hand, both preparing slicing forward attacks.

Both warriors thrust their blades towards one another.

Both blades made contact. There was a big flash of light emitted from the blades that caused everyone to squint. When the light died down and both figures were visible, the other two Rock Nins saw both warriors trying to over power the other.

An explosion had occurred both warriors were flying back into the direction they came. Naruto did a flip mid flight to and landed on his feet. He stood as if nothing had happened; Shinji did the same a little out of breath.

Shinji's eyes widened horrifyingly. He blinked. Naruto was gone. He didn't even leave behind a residual image. There was no movement of the wind to betray his movements or speed. He was just gone, without a trace.

_ABOVE!_

Shinji looked up as Naruto swung his leg down in an axe-kick with speed he'd never seen. He took the foot right to the face, and the blow knocked him straight backwards, until his back cracked on something hard.

Kouji charged not letting Shinji have all the fun. He saw for a brief moment that Naruto was preparing a round house kick that would hit him on his left. The attack was to fast, so there was no chance of dodging. He'd have to block. He rose both arms to take the blow in place of his side, but Naruto saw the block coming, as Kouji had raised his guard before he'd even risen a leg to strike.

Naruto's retaliation was a round house kick to Kouji's _right side._ Kouji fell hard into a tree,

"Katon!" Was all Naruto heard as he barley dodge a fire dragon. He looked over to see Takashi grinning.

"Well this was a fun warm up. More people are coming and I don't feel like killing more then I have to."

"What are you talking about!" Shinji yelled as limped over next to Takashi and Kouji who also limped over.

"It won't matter." Naruto said raising his blade so it was in front of him. "You won't live to care."

"Die you!" Kouji yelled.

"Baratsuki"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charred piles of rubble stood in places of half the opening in the trees. Thin wisps of smoke rise from some of the piles. The destruction seemed random through the tree as they had trudged their way through to get to this opening. Sakura blossoms littered the ground making it seem unnatural.

Before he was well out of the tree Sasuke noticed a lone figure standing on one of the branches. He raised his hand to halt his team and at that moment the Nin turned to face them.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, did you do this. Kukukukuku."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So two teams made it on the first day you think?" A Jounin ask the Hokage as he too stared out into the tree.

"Would you like to make a wager on this?" The Hokage said to the Jounin.

"Which teams do you think they are?" The Jounin said reaching in to his Kunai pouch.

"Team 7 from mist and Team 4 from sand." the Hokage said noticing the orange book the Jounin had pulled out. "What volume is that Kakashi-san?"

"Four special edition." he looked over the book to eye the Hokage. "Does he know that he and his team will be coming back to Leaf?"

"I doubt Jiraiya had told him anything." he said rubbing his chin before turning out side to gaze out into the trees. "So how about that bet?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two held the scroll in front of them as they looked at Sumi Expectantly. "Three…" She looked at Sai who nodded at her to continue. "Two…" she turned her gaze to Naruto who just through her a foxy grin which made her blush and look away. "One!" At that both teen ripped open the scrolls to stare blankly at… nothing.

"Nothing happened." Sai stated flatly as he glared down at the blank parchment.

"Maybe we weren't supposed to open it here?" Sumi through in, looking disappointed.

Naruto just looked down at the parchment disapprovingly. Behind him the air rippled, shimmered, solidified into a man who looked around, his mouth twisted briefly with distaste. Taller then the three, he was clothed all in green ninja gear save for a thin red vest, and the head plate with the Kanji sign of Oil. He stepped carefully eyeing his youth in front of him with satisfaction.

"Jiraiya-Sama," Sai bowed with respect earning a smile from the Sannin.

"Jiraiya-Sensei," Sumi stated with a court bow of respect earning another smile.

Jiraiya turned to the blonde who just grinned at him. "Hey Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya slammed his orange covered book on top of the blondes head with a yell. "I thought I told you not to call me that any more Gaki!"

"What are you doing here Jiraiya-Sama?" Sai asked helping his fallen team-mate to his feet.

Jiraiya humphed, while dusting off imaginary dust off of his clothes while mumbling incoherent words. "You passed make your way to the auditorium for the third Exam." with that Jiraiya left with one last glared at Naruto before he vanished.

"Wow, he didn't seem too happy." Naruto stupidly stated.

"Dumb Ass"

"Baka"

Sigh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Poll Time

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright poll time Poll number one which enemy should be main Boss thingy.

Akatsuki

Ochi

And which Uchiha should Naruto tried to bring back

Itachi

Sasuke

Or both

That's the poll now vote with the purple button.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I just wanted to tell you that I probably won't be able to update for like ten days because I am going home on leave for ten days. And for the Poll Results their down at the bottom. This is the last Chapter and I am closing the polls. There is another poll down there too.

Chapter 4our

------------------

Naruto appeared silently, his sandals making very little noise as he walked to the arena.

The shinobi's eyes were dark and far away. No one tried to talk to him as he headed to his destination.

He stood gazing down the stairs that led to the arena that would hold the preliminaries. Battle will rage and shinobies will fight to see who is the most powerful. In the mist of it all one shinobi will rise from the ashes of the battle stronger and more powerful then any shinobi that has ever stepped foot in this arena.

Taking a deep breath he began his decent to his down the stairs. It sounded like people were talking on the other side of each wall but there was also scraping noises of things Naruto didn't want to think about.

The voices were familiar and the words sounded like something he had heard before but he couldn't understand what they were saying. he didn't even know what they were talking about.

Sometimes the tones would change, sounding worried and quiet and other times they sounded angry and loud. It didn't matter the tone- Naruto knew he'd never be able to tell what they were saying. He wasn't meant to.

He stopped at the railing ignoring the audiences chatter. He was alone for the first time in a long time.

He stretched slowly. There was never enough room to stretch and whenever people were around he tried not to make any sudden movements. People seemed on edge all of the time around him.

Slowly, very slowly his muscles realized they could relax.

It felt nice to relax.

Rolling his shoulders slowly while bringing his arms straight out, Naruto turned to look over his shoulder and found Sakura smirking at him.

"What?" the blonde asked, dropping his arms at once.

"Sasuke, told me to leave you alone but I thought you looked lonely and so I rushed, very quietly so Sasuke wouldn't hear me, to make sure you were still here when I got here."

"I'm still here." Naruto stood still, trying to figure out if Sakura was making fun of him or actually talking to him, person to person.

"Yea, I came around the corner in time to see you stand up." Sakura walked over and leaned beside him in the railing, "I actualy thought you might be trying to run away. Then I saw your face."

"What about it?" Naruto remained standing, unsure of where this was going. He noticed people in Konoha didn't usually come and talk to him. To afraid of the demon inside.

"You look almost happy. I think free is a better word to use." Sakura smiled down at the sands of the arena, "I promised I'll be nice to you but now it won't be so hard. I know you want to be here."

"Why wouldn't I want to be here?" Naruto finally taking to leaning on the railing beside her.

"You used to live here right?" she watched him nod before continuing. "Well you had to leave for some reason. And I never heard of very many people just getting up and leaving on a whim at the age of twelve."

"You seem to know a little about me. Quite abit if you ask me." Naruto felt as though his world was tipping more and more off center. First he found himself in back in Konoha and now Sakura was saying she (sorta) seems interested about him?

"I-"

"So I see you made it through the forest."

Naruto quirked his head to the side before turning around to face who ever was speaking to him. 'Damn bastard interrupted one of my first real conversations.' He found a red head with black tattoos all over his face. He was much taller then him standing about 5' 9" four inches taller then Naruto was. 'Fucker.' But for some reason Naruto couldn't place where he saw him before. He knew he saw him before but where? Hmm…

"And you are?" Naruto asked Eyebrow raised.

"Hiroshi Renji." he said whipping his thump under his nose. "And I'm gonna kick your ass." he looked around the arena before turning to Naruto with a smirk. "I look around here and see all those shinobies and wonder… How did an dobe like you make it through? Did your team come in last or something?"

"BAKA!" Renji's head met a fist as his whole body met dirt. "Didn't you see the spread sheet. Naruto's team was the first team to come in. Our team was the last one to come in Baka."

"So he got lucky and got here first." Renji glared at Sakura who dared hit him on top of his beautiful head. 'Stupid pink haired pixy.'

"He broke the Record set by the Forth and his team." they all turned to see Sasuke leaning against the wall arms crossed glare in place.

Then out of the blue…

"Yipee! I'm gonna be Chuunin, I'm gonna be a Chuunin, Dattebayo!"

Sakura watch the blonde jump up and down excitedly. 'What a Baka."

Instantly he stopped jumping as he turned to the screen that activated. "First match: Hiroshi Renji Vs. Inuzuka Kiba."

"Ha! Watch this I'll show you how to deal with an enemy."

Renji Jumped down into the center of the arena as he took in his opponent. "Kiba I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"We'll see Dobe." Kiba said with a feral grin.

"Begin!"

Kiba spirited across the cold water before quickly regaining his feet and forming hand seals which Renji found hard to detect, "**G-!"** Kiba began to spin in a uge tornado that rushed at Renji.

Renji formed hand seals of his own hastily, "**Suiton…!"** the rest was lost as a big explosion was heard. The opposing attacks connected causing smoke, dust, and water to rain down.

Renji was surprised by the attack as he hadn't seen the particular technique before. He flipped to the side as Kiba flew past him missing with his kick. Landing on his feet, Renji charged at the mut while the rain of water continued. He threw several punches as they were parried or dodged. Putting all his strength into his right hand he threw it at the stomach of the mut which was subsequently blocked but he didn't hesitate before grabbing hold of the enemy's arm. Holding a tight grip he pulled him forward and head butted him before kneeing him across the face. He followed his onslaught with three well placed punches in his ribs and finally a roundhouse kick to the head.

He smirked as he saw blood escape the mouth of the mut as he went soaring threw the air.

"Now Akamaru. **Bushin!" **Renji watched as Kiba's dog turned into a copy.

Shaking his head Renji began speeding across the field, he caused it to rise, before jumping at the head of the mut and trying to kick him. One if the Kibas grinned blocking it with his elbow before holding his leg tightly and swinging him around.

The mut let go of Renji causing him to fly through the air towards the humongous wall. The mut smirked as he saw Renji regain his footing and begin to charge at him. Forming a set of hand seals, he shouted,** "Howl!"** Renji with a boost of speed was sent forward and his head rammed into Kiba's.

The crowd was silent as they watched the two compantants stand there motionless. The Kiba that wasn't in the head lock puffed in smoke to reveal Akamaru looking at them strangly.

"Idiot." Kiba said before falling on the floor unconscious.

"Winner-!"

"Uhh." The crowd watched disappointedly as Renji also passed out.

"Tie!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next fight is the same as in the Anime and Manga Sasuke's and Rock Lee's and Gaara's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Winner Sabuka Gaara!"

All attention went to the board as the names scrambled across.

"Next match!" the board stopped and Naruto smirked. "Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto jumped down and ran to the center of the arena while bouncing up and down. The Hyuga just walked up calmly glaring at him.

"Begin!"

"This fight is already decided by fate-." A fist connected with Neji's jaw sending him across the arena to slide on his feet to a stop.

"Oh I'm sorry. I saw you talking with no guard up so I took the opening." Naruto wiped the blood off his fist on his black baggy pants.

"H-he hit Neji." Tenten spoke to Gai who only nodded. "But, how?"

"Neji was over confident and let his guard down." Gai spoke softly.

"W-well he won't get another hit." Tenten leaned on the rail to get a better look.

"We'll see."

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as two of his own self appeared next to him and with out a word flanked Neji.

"**Byukakan!**" The veins around Neji's eyes pulsed as he scanned the clones. 'They're really Kage Bushins.' He dispersed the clones quickly before turning to Naruto. "Your not the only one who can do Bushin." Neji said with a glare. "**Kage Bushin No Jutsu**!" Three other Neji stood by him. "Attack."

The three ran forward fist raise up high. They all stopped when Naruto fully faced them waiting for him to call and attack.

"Do it."

"Hai!" the Neji-es yelled in unison. One got in the gentle fist stance while another on got in dragon fist, while the third one began to charge chakra in a spin. "Kiton!"

The middle one stopped mid spin when a fist collided with his stomach, the two other clones looked on as if everything was going in slow motion. The middle one flew backwards from the momentum as Naruto turned to the one on his right. That bushin's eyes widened before it gave an attempt to block some of his Chakra. Naruto dodge the palm with a spin and watched as the Bushin began to fall to it's knees lifelessly with the unsheathing of (Sword name here). The last Bushin watched transfixed as Naruto re sheathed his Katana before slowly turning to him and charging.. It didn't have time to react as a fist collided with it's stomach sending it air born. Three 'pop's were heard as all three Bushins vanished in smoke.

The crowd watched as Neji vanished and the smoke lifted up with the speed of his attack.

"So the Hyuga distracted him to make the final move." One of the Jounins asked as he watched the arena.

"What a shame. I was hoping the mist put up a good fight this year."

They stopped speaking when the saw the smoke clear.

There standing in the center of the arena was Naruto holding Neji wrist as it was inches from his heart area.

"I see almost as good as the Sharigan, Hyuga Neji. I read your attack eight seconds ago." Naruto said holding Neji wrist tighter as he tried to force his way through. "Are we going to get serious now?"

"Why?" Neji asked anger seeping through his voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you continually trying to go against fate." Neji veins around his eyes flashed.

"I let fate run my life once." Naruto said sorrow in his eyes. "Look where it got me. Fatherless, motherless," he loosened his grip a little. "I'm a monster in the eyes of your villagers and yet I have done nothing."

"Shut up." Neji whispered yanking his hand away and clutching into a fist. "You know nothing about being alone!" he pulled his fist back ready to strike.

"Huh?" Naruto just chuckled catching the Hyuga's fist. "Fine if you want it that way."

"Arr."

They jumped back away from each other

"There is one path for me to take now." Neji said as he got low in his fighting stance. "Uzumaki Naruto, I will kill you."

"I won't let you." Naruto said touching his wrist that caused his wrists and ankles to glow purple then fade away. "That's why I came back to Konoha. To prove all those people wrong."

"It doesn't matter now your in my Definition." and with that Neji and Naruto charged. Naruto dodged every palm and with a kick, kicked Neji far enough away for him to form hand seals.

"Suitan: Kakudo Kouzui (Water Release: Great Devastating Flood(Original))!" Instantly water from the sealing poured like a water fall covering the whole arena in water except for a small piece of land. Neji was slammed into the ground relentless of what to do. He stared at the feet that were above water as if he was… 'He can stand on water?' Neji pushed this thought away as he swam to the surface.

"Do you surrender?" Naruto asked watching the genin swam to the little island.

Neji didn't respond instead walking towards the edge of the small plot of land and onto the river. Naruto took a defensive stance as Neji continued walking until he reached the middle of the clear water.

The blonde haired genin paused momentarily before taking a battle stance. He waved his hand in front of him before settling.

Neji glared in his direction, perfectly ready for anything he might attempt. He waited cautiously but his eyes widened as he saw the arena change into an endless sky as he began to descend to a never ending demise._ 'Genjutsu…when he waved his hand.'_

He was broken roughly from his thoughts as a sharp pain entered his stomach making him buckle over.

"Kai!" Neji found himself laying on the little island catching his breath. He slowly got to his feet and stared at the blonde before him.

Naruto calmly waited for the shinobi across him to make a move. The wind began to pick up making the water move slightly.

Neji walked towards the river stepping onto it before suddenly disappearing. Naruto grinned jumping up as the Hyuga tried to sweep out his legs from under him. Turning in midair he brought down his leg towards the Hyuga's head. Neji moved avoiding the attack as he jumped back across the water.

Naruto smiled as he saw him land, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be better than this."

The Hyuga didn't respond, instead once again speeding at him and throwing a palm at his face. The blonde ducked under as it flew over him before bringing up his hands to defend against the following knee. Naruto moved to the side placing an elbow in the ribs of the Hyuga before following up with an uppercut to his chin which sent him a few feet into the air. Jumping up with the black haired male, he twisted placing a hard kick into his stomach, sending him sprawling across the water.

"I don't like to follow what fate has instore for us. Shinobi shouldn't follow the rules of fate. Fate chooses when we die, when we cry, and when we live. As shinobi we must not shed tears. That is defeat of the body by the heart. Because, for us, this thing called "The heart" can become nothing less than proof that one's existences is superfluous. That is one reason I fight fate."

Neji just shook his head. "Uzumaki Naruto? Huh." and with that he passed out. Naruto jumped over to where he is and pulled him out of the water before he sank. "Suiton: Kai!" the water that filled the arena vanished in steam leaving a calm Naruto holding an unconscious Neji.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto nodded to the sick looking Jounin before looking at the stands. He caught sight of the sound Jounin instructer whose long tongue stuck out to lick his lips. 'Long tongue?' he scratched his head trying to remember where he saw a long tongue before.

"_Itachi Join me."_

"_Leave before I have to kill you and take you to the Hokage-"_

"Orochimaru, Bastard." Naruto began to run up the stairs towards the snake bastard.

"Next match Harano Sakura Vs. Yamanaka Ino!"

Naruto ignored this as he turned a corner to see Orochimaru enter a tunnel. He began his chase as he follow the snake into the tunnel. Near the end of the tunnel Naruto stopped to see Orochimaru standing there with a wicked smile towards him.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-kun. How long has it been since we last met. Three years. How's your Itachi-nii-Sama. KUKUKUKUKU."

"I don't know. Last time I heard he was in that organization with you. But, then again I heard you quiet because you were afraid of him."

Orochimaru stopped laughing as he reached for his throat, pulling out his blade. He grinned at Naruto who unsheathed Heijintsuin."Now that's more like it Naruto-Kun."

Both fighters charged at each other, weapons raised and ready to deliver a kill. Metal clashed with metal and sparks flew between the friction. They both pulled away and charged again, both equally matched. Orochimaru's blade caught his opponent's and slid down to make an uppercut, but Naruto saw it coming and forced Orochimaru's blade away quickly. They continued to.

The blonde-haired teen made a cocky grin as he kept his eyes locked with  
Orochimaru's. Before the older man knew what was coming, Naruto struck out  
a foot and knocked Orochimaru's legs from behind. During the unbalancing  
confusion, Naruto took his chance and delivered a quick plunge for Orochimaru's stomach. At the last moment, the black-haired man moved away, but the blue and silver blade caught his side. His blood poured from his newly inflicted wound as he leapt away holding a hand to the injury.

As the dark liquid continued to gush past, between Orochimaru's fingers, his eyesight began to waver and darken, but he wouldn't let himself pass out. Not when it was just a kid. Forcing his hand away, Orochimaru grasped onto the Oblivion and raised himself up again.

The teen shook his head nonchalantly. He swung his blade into a fighting position again as Orochimaru came at him and blocked each blow swiftly. He didn't see the smile on Orochimaru's face. He pushed against Naruto's blade with his left and raised his right hand as snakes shot out of his sleeve. Naruto didn't see it as one bit into his arm. Now that his opponent was weakened, Orochimaru took the upper hand and delivered a deadly combo, sending Naruto out of fighting commission. Naruto gasped and tried to stand, but his body wasn't allowing it.

"I would kill you now but that wouldn't be interesting now would it. KUKUKUKU." And with that he left.

Naruto just laid there as the red chakra covered his body. He stood as his wounds healed and headed back the way he came. He watched the arena as the finalist of the matches made their way to the center of the arena. He shook his head to get out of the daze that began to rise. And looked at the screen.

"Kurosaki Sai Vs. Uchiha Sasuke huh?" He looked down at the two dark haired teen. "That should be a good match." He looked back at the board "Matsamoto Sumi Vs Harano Sakura, and me…" he looked down at the arena to make eye contact with his opponent.

"Sabuka no Gaara Vs Mizu no Naruto."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poll Results

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll #1

Akatsuki: 7

Ochi: 8

Poll #2

Itachi: 10

Sasuke: 0

Both: 4

And Poll THree

Should Sumi Stay on Naruto's team?

Yes OR No


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahh! I know I said like ten days but I got back from leave and my Master Sgt decided to pile work upon work on top of me. I swear my desk is lost in paper work. glares at papers. Any ways I know this might sound a little rushed but I wanted to get this out to you fast. And the poll results are in at the bottom of the page.

Chapter 5ive

-------------------

Distance, that's what he felt as he sat in the room they had set up for him; starring outside at the sun that was barley raising. It was Spring, but pushing into summer. Was this what he worked his ass off for? He tried to remember when it all went wrong, when everything slipped through the cracks from him having a normal life.

His mind had locked away the memory, the pain of it scaring the soul of his mind. He knew what his mind was trying to hide from him. It was nine years ago.

He ran his hand through his blonde hair as he watched out side as the civilians walked the streets with out a care in the world. In a month they would know he was back and the glares would return. The one that killed the Youdaime.

_Tou-san_

"_He was found passed out from tears on top of his Tou's body."_

"_Shit. Get wolf on it."_

"_Hai."_

"_He should work well with Kurosaki and Abarai."_

"_Hai."_

…

"_One more thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I wasn't the first to find him. A villager."_

"_Damn, they blame hi?."_

"_They knew that Kyubi was sealed in him. They're saying that it took over and took vengence."_

"_Kuso. Take him to wolf and I'll tell the Hokage."_

"_Hai, come on kid."_

His dreams had died long ago and when his identity was sealed away behind his Anbu mask, everything was almost perfect. Nothing to worry about, no one to scorn him. No more dirty looks, no more hate.

If everything was so perfect and simple then, why did everything go so damn wrong?

He sighed as he grabbed his black bag full of his training gear off of the table. Maybe this was the time to remember, the time to let all his sorrow out. He was tired of walking down this lonely road of broken dreams. He slipped the bag over his shoulder as he stepped out the door, closing it behind him and heading to the living room of his room. Maybe memories weren't safe to keep buried.

He tried to push them back, but it seemed that everything he tried to do sent them racing to the front of his mind. He shook his head as he set down the bag and began to pull gear out.

A black fingerless glove glided smoothly onto the left hand. The fingers flexed making sure it was a perfect fit before doing the same with the right hand.

_Hey, we are friends right?_

Bringing his left arm over his chest until he heard a satisfying pop from his shoulder before swinging that arm down and bringing the other one up to repeat the process.

_No Naruto we're not._

Already having his black baggy ninja pants on he reached over to the chair that had his closed already laying out and grabbed his fishnet shirt proceeding in putting it on. He stretched his back and his chest before moving on to putting on the tight black sleeveless shirt and his training mask (like Kakashi's). He grabbed his vest and in a blink of an eye hand seals flashed and purple tattoos covered his body before glowing then vanishing.

_Oh, sorry for asking Itatchi-san._

He sat with his chin resting on his hands as he stared at the scrolls in front of him. He had slept very little and spent the rest of the night trying to ease whatever demon's that were plaguing his sleep to the recesses of his mind.

_You know what's strange Naruto?_

Naruto reached over scanning the scrolls that he had laid before him. He broke the seal slowly and cautiously before laying it out in front of him.

_That I have a brother and yet I consider you my brother also._

With that Naruto took that moment to scan through his brother's scrolls. When Itatchi died Naruto had found some of his belongings in their meeting place. Itatchi's belongings were a secret even Sai didn't even know about. Naruto missed his brother terribly and told no one of the left behind scrolls in case the village would take the last remains of his brother away from him.

There proved to be much more about his brother then Naruto even fathomed. Yes he always believed his brother was a mystery but having secret techniques that no one knew about was ridiculous and complicated none the less. The scrolls were very useful, that is if Naruto could learn any of these techniques and/or training methods fast enough.

Naruto was about to close the third scroll when he saw at the top right corner of the scroll it said 'Kaze'. He wasn't sure if anything on the page would help but he had to try.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it?" he had been in the middle of learning a new wind jutsu when he sensed her coming through the trees. He thought of it as nothing first, until she sent her chakra out and turned in his direction. If there was one person he didn't want to talk to right now it was her.

"Just came to see how you were holding up." She said moving a strand of her hair behind her ear as she finally came near the clearing. "What were the purple tattoos?"

"Gravity seals. I put on an extra level of gravity every six months." He began to eye her closely waiting for her to strike.

"What level are you on?"

"Five times." She went around him and he never left his back to her.

"It seems you don't trust me." She spoke nonchalantly sizing him up daring him to make a move first.

"I seem not to trust a lot of people lately." He shot coldly making her stop in her tracks.

"I suffered too you know."

"Yeah, well, you seemed to move on pretty quickly."

"It's been three years."

"Is that what you tell yourself Kurenai-san. That it's been three years. Is that what you turned the three weeks after Itatchi's death into before you ran to Asuma?"

"How-how?"

"What does it matter." He rolled his shoulders back not wanting to have this conversation any more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Naruto, shsrsh"_

_The three Anbu members stopped when the heard Naruto's head set. "Hai" Naruto spoke as the blonde Tenchi stood beside him to hear better. _

"_Mission has changed, say again, mission has changed." Naruto looked at the other two who didn't look to happy from loosing their vacation cough missio. "There are some renegade nins on the out skirts near the boarder to the east. Naruto… you are now in charge."_

_Naruto looked at Tenchi who tried to hide his disappointment but was failing miserably. Naruto waited for awhile until he received a nod from Sai and a shrug from Tenchi. "Roger."_

"_Head east until you come to a clearing. It's a big camp so you shouldn't miss it. Any question?" No one said a word. "Good I'll leave the comm. link opened. Out."_

_He turned to his team. "Time to go."_

They would find the camp only to find that it was an encampment of S-class missing Nins. They would end up taking them all out only to find out that Tenchi was hit by a sword to the side.

Naruto held Heijintsuin in hand, inspecting it. "This sword is said to be the strongest sword in existence. I don't know what it's fully capable of and although I went through hell to get it, but at what costs. Now I have doubts about its power. I don't know why I have these doubts, but maybe it's because I have yet to use it in a tough combat to see what it's truly capable of. '_You will bring fourth the power of the blade.' _What the hell is that suppose to mean."

"It means that when you use the blade to protect then you will unlock the blade's potential."

With out even looking up Naruto knew who it was. "I guess I failed already, huh?"

Sai turned his gaze from the tree line to the blonde that reminded him of his best friend in so many ways. Maybe because they were almost as close as he was to him. "Tenchi never blamed you," he looked back at the tree line. "Either did I, no one did."

"They should of," Naruto's hand tightened on the hilt of the sword as he glared at the ground. "Again I wasn't strong enough to stop death from taking another life. Again I wasn't-"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard through out the trees echoing till who knows when. "Shut up," Sai said with a true smirk as he pulled back his fist that connected with Naruto's cheek. "You're starting to sound like some pussy who wants vengeance on something he had no control over."

"Hey Sai."

Sai looked back at Naruto as he stood twirled his blade before sheathing it on his lower back, upward.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, Baka."

"You have five seconds to run."

Sai was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto looked up at the sky then back at the sword the now resided on his back. He didn't know if he would be able to ever use the full power of the blade or to ever be able to except that things weren't his fault, but he knew one thing and that was that he would find away if it killed him.

Poll

Akatsuki: 12 Main Enemy

Ochi: 9

Itachi: 12 Get's back

Sasuke: 0 Nobody seems to like

Both: 8

And Sumi stays until the three year training trip then she…

Well I guess we'll wait until we get there.

Any complaint about the poll please share.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Haha I proved my friend wrong. Well I didn't but the Naruto manga did.  
Hehehe. Well you see we had an argument about Naruto's height. She said that he was some tall mother truck about 6' foot tall and that Sakura was like 5'10"  
I said he was around my height 5'6" and that Sakura was around 5'4"  
Naruto is 5'5"  
Sakura is 5'2"  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Add another point to me!  
Oh and she wrote the fight scene with Gaara and Naruto. Also sorry it took so long FFNET wouldn't let me upload any documents.hmm

Chapter 6ix

Genma was a simple man of simple things. Never did he have a problem with tardiness in his career and never intended to stand for it. However, when two of the finalist of the Chuunin exam did not show up he was at a lost at what to do. If it was only him that had to consider he would disqualify both of them instantly and continue with the matches. Since it wasn't just him he eyed the Genins that stood in front of him.

The first match would be Harano Sakura and Matsumoto Sumi. He watched the Mist girl's fight with that sound girl and also Harano's and Yaminaka's fight. His bet was on the mist while for some reason some others were undecided. Then next on the list would be Shino and Sabaku no Kankouru. That one he wasn't so sure about but he know the bug user had some tricks up his sleeve. Then one of the match ups that a lot of people have came to see.

Kurosaki Sai and the last Uchiha. Judging by the Uchiha's first fight, the kid had a lot of room to grow. On the other hand Sai had won his match too quickly to tell what his skill is just that he's mean with a Scythe. Then Nara versus Sabaku no Temari. There was no telling there.

Scratching his cheek he grimaced at the finally match ups. Both of these two's matches were scary. Some how he knew that both Genin could probably put him down for the count with out even trying. Sabaku no Gaara was a scary enigma. Taking pleasure in the thought of killing Rock Lee was Sadistic. Mizu no Naruto was just plan mystery. If he could stop Neji's defense like that with out even a flinch there was no telling what else he hid.

He sighed switching the plant on his left side of his mouth to his right. "Two fighters are not here. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. I will not disqualify them but will give them the chance to show up in time for their match. Failing to do so will result in disqualification from the Chuunin exams. Harano Sakura and Matsumoto Sumi please step forward."

All the other Genin stepped off the arena to let Sakura and Sumi by them selves. The two face each other and bowed. "Begin!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are some things that aren't made to be understood. Things destined to confuse you, things that wrap around your mind and taunt you with their knowledge. Knowledge that you don't have. You try to pick them apart, to look inside them and see what makes them tick…

"Sakura," there he was again, his sexy voice calling out to her. He had his hands on her shoulder. "So you tied with Sumi?"

"Naruto?" she asked softly. He turned her with a grinning face, eyes glinting with the same light they always had, and always would.

"Hi, Sakura-chan?" he sat next to her as he smiled. "You should be proud. Many people in mist would be envious that a leaf stayed toe to toe with the mist's rookie of the year."

Blink

Blink, blink

"You mean that she is better then you?" Sakura said. "Then I don't see what Sasuke has to worry about."

She didn't miss the grin widen on his face. "No 'Kun'?"

Her left hand flew over her mouth as she gasped.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

She softly punched him and glared.

"Yeah, well, Sasuke wouldn't have anything to worry about if I was originally from Mist."

She looked at him confused.

"Didn't you here what Konohamaru said a couple weeks ago?" Naruto scratched his head looking at her skeptically.

She blushed prettily. There was no way she was going to tell him that when Konohamaru was talking she was to busy starring at him. "Well, uh I forgot."

It sounded more like a question then a statement. Like asking 'do you believe me?'.

Naruto scratched his cloth covered cheek. "Maybe that's a good thing."

"What's with the mask?"

He turned his gaze over to her lazily, reminding her of Kakashi when he was talking to them before a mission.

"To get through the match alive." He said before turning back to the Arena. "I hope Sasuke's as good as you say he is."

She looked down to see Naruto's teammate in the center of the arena waiting patently. "First your teammate won't be a match for Sasuke-kun and second, it won't really matter if Sasuke won't show up."

"Oh he's coming, along with Ero-Kakashi."

She turned to him ready to berate him about how he knew her Sasuke-kun was coming and how he knew Kakashi-sensei. But she was interrupted as her Sasuke-kun appeared with Kakashi on the other side of the Uchiha look a like.

"Begin!"

Sasuke instantly jumped in the air throwing three Shurikens towards the opponent. He landed on his feet running forward chasing after the projectiles hoping to sneak up on his opponent. He stopped when the shurikens were swatted away like nothing then threw a Kunai at Sasuke who also swatted it away like it was nothing.

Sasuke smirked activating his Sharingan.

Sai rushed forward, striking outward fast and furious. Sasuke's Sharingan caught the rapid movements and he ducked, avoiding the strike and coming out with a sweeping kick.

The Uchiha pulled back avoiding a kick narrowly, before thrusting his fist forward. "Kaze!"

Sai was blasted backward by the technique, but quickly regained his balance, landing on his feet, slightly winded. It was clear that at close combat, the Uchiha held the advantage.

"Hosenka no Jutsu! (Art of the Phoenix Flower technique)" a black inky Phoenix spewed out of the ground, tearing towards the prodigy.

Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Chidori (thousand birds)!" suddenly, the Uchiha's arm was covered in bright blue electricity, running forward towards the other technique.

The ink legendary bird was smashed upon Sasuke's Chidori, and upon impact the two were covered in smoke.

The crowd waited patently for the smoke to clear only to gasp at what they saw. Sai stood there arm stretched out Anbu ink made scythe in hand and the blade at Sasuke's neck. "Your chidori is lightning based. My ink is thick so it absorbed your technique."

"Winner! Kurosaki Sai!"

"And you thought you could take on Uzumaki-dono?" Sai said letting his ink weapon fall to the ground.

"Well that was disappointing." Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"Sasuke-kun lost?"

"He was over confident."

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was leaning back arms crossed and eyes closed. "You looked a little disappointed."

"I was hoping I would have too good matches today." Naruto said with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked pushing a pink strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well if I beat Gaara, I was hoping Sasuke would be a challenge, but it seems he can't even beat Sai."

"What? Can't beat Sai, so you were hoping you can fight a supposedly weaker opponent." Sakura said throwing her back against the back rest of her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest as she hmphed.

"Sakura-chan, I'm my team's Taichou, I can take Sumi and Sai at the same time and that's with them each having four solder pills." With out waiting for her to answer he stood up and shook his head as he made a hand sign and vanished.

She looked down at the arena just in time to see the next two opponents.

Gaara appeared in a swirl of sand while Naruto in a swirl of leaves. Both opponents' arms were across their chest as they stared each other down.

"Begin!"

Naruto unsheathed Heijintsuin twirling it so the blade was facing the ground. "Scatter." He whispered as he let go and then watched as the blade sunk into the ground.

"Blood!"

The shriek came from Gaara's mouth and sand shot out from around him towards Naruto only to be stopped by sakura petals(IF you seen the anime imagine Rukia's brothers Bankai). It was fascinating as the sand and sakura petals separated only to slam into each other as the two opponents stood stock still showing no sign of relenting.

Gaara yelled in frustration and moved in for the kill, disregarding his former line of attack as three sand clones appeared next to him.

Moving silently at a dead run, all three of his clones seemed to materialize around the Mist-nin. Sand kunai darted in for quick kills, but Naruto was lithe, sinuous, fast as the wind, never quite being where the sand man anticipated, while Naruto was also moving like a juggernaut, his momentum unstoppable. He shoved a Kunai with an explosive tag in the clone's throat switching between clones with no obvious signals or warning.

But he didn't mind. His clones were meant to die. It was not surprising when the first clone dissipated, giving up the stored chakra in a massive explosion. The other two clones were caught in the blast and detonated in a similar fashion.

Smoke obscured his vision. Had it been anyone but Uzumaki Naruto, they would probably be dead. As it was, he was merely taking advantage of the lull in combat to put him back together.

The fight, though no more than thirty seconds long, had given Gaara the time he needed to gather enough sand around his body and almost smiled as he watched the little sand particles in the air, because there would never be a better time to use it and without he had no chance of winning.

One thought burst across his mind as he ran toward him with the speed of dry leaves sparking.

And they danced, twisting and writhing about one another in a play of ninjutsu and taijutsu. They moved, four arms and four legs. The Sand Nin spread, dipping and dying low, then burst forward like gout of wind. His advance never slowed, for he was like quick sand and everything would be swallowed in his hate, in his reason to live. Nothing except him. This also pleased him, though he could not understand why.

The two were evenly matched. Gaara could not land a fatal hit, and Naruto could not do more than scratch him. How long had they been fighting? Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? He could not remember. All he could feel was the wind, the sheer joy of living and the passion of the fight. This is what Gaara lived for, for any false step would have meant death and it didn't matter. They weren't playing around anymore, but somewhere along the line the battle had become about seeing how far they could take it, rather than killing one another. In that moment, he was perfect and invincible, fighting the ultimate enemy in the never-ending battle for supremacy. His opponent knew as well as he that not one of them would submit before this fight had reached its conclusion.

It was magnificent, incredible, beautiful… awe-inspiring. He was sublime, heavenly, superlative, and a dozen other things for which he had no words.

Naruto was unflinching, transcendent, indefatigable… and he never wanted it to end. The reflection in the mist Nin's eyes showed him a man with a wide grin and he realized it was himself. That they sported matching grins and the Gaara knew they felt the exact same way. Was he laughing? Truly laughing for the pure, undignified ecstasy of it all? Apparently he was.

But it had to, he realized, feeling a pang of loss. It surprised him to realize that he did not want to kill such impressive opponents. If he did kill them, then who would ever make him feel this omnipotent again? This certainly would not do… They broke apart, and Gaara took the opportunity to retreat a few paces. The mist Nin did not follow.

For a moment, he stood. Then he grinned. And he grinned back. Because it wasn't a death match anymore. It was a dance, beautiful and rhythmic, almost hypnotic in quality. And dances weren't about living and dying. They were all about the motion and the skill, only the dance itself was important.

Naruto crouched lowering into a different fighting stance. "Should we amp this up a little."

Gaara's eyes widened as a light purple almost white glowed around his opponent. He quickly got his sand particles to form a ball of sand around him. It didn't matter.

Naruto's fist with 1 gravity seal deactivated shot through the sand ball and into Gaara's stomach.

The crowd was quiet as they watched the sand Nin who had almost killed Rock Lee scream in pain.

"Killing isn't everything in life."

Gaara wasn't sure of the voice came from his opponent or some where far off. He gripped on to the arm for support to stay up right as the vision around his eyes began to blur.

"I had to learn the hard way as I lost people I cared about."

_Itatchi-nii-sama_

_Tenchi-san_

"And I was too late to realize that there were other people around me that cared."

"Shut up."

"Gaara,"

Naruto looked up to see the cute blonde from earlier. She looked at the boy who was clutching his arm worriedly.

"It's time." She said looking away from the blue eyes that were looking her down.

"Do it."

And with that Konoha slept, only to wake up to the news that they lost their leader.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well I don't have much to say except thanks to the reviews and to tell me what you think of this chapter I am a little skeptical about this one and the next two so please everyone tell me what you think if you read it.

Chapter 7even

"WHAT!!"

Naruto covered his ears as he watched his new pink haired teammate yell at his new sensei. He sighed as he let his hands fall to his side. He looked over to his other new team mate only to come eye to eye with one of the worse glares he ever received.

"Sakura, calm down." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "This is a permanent switch so you might as well get used to it. There is nothing you can do about out." She hmphed as she leaned back against the railing of the bridge as she glared at Sumi who glared right back. "Sumi, welcome to Team Seven." The green haired girl nodded as she leaned on the other side of the bridge next to Naruto.

"What's going to happen to Renji?" Sasuke asked for the first time.

"He is moving on to Kurenai's team." Kakashi caught the flinch Naruto gave by Kurenai's name. "You know her?"

"Let's just say we aren't on good terms at this moment."

"Hmm, well we have our first mission as a team today." Kakashi said pulling out his little orange book.

"Then why are we here?" Sasuke sounding irritated asked pushing off the bridge.

"We're waiting for their old sensei." Kakashi stated flipping a page in his book.

"Ero-sennin is coming."

"Ero-sennin?" the two team mates asked at the same time.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that Gaki!" Naruto felt a fist meet the top of his head as his head raced to the ground.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Sumi said with a bow.

"J-Jiraiya-sama's your sensei. I thought you were from mist." Sakura was shocked to say that one of the legendary sannin was their sensei.

"Naruto-kun and Sai are originally from here, while I'm from mist. I will be returning there in a couple of months." Sumi stated.

"But still why would he be in mist?"

"The only reason I trained the other two was because of Naruto, and the only reason I trained Gaki is because I owed his old man a favor."

Sakura looked at Naruto who was looking over the bridge at the river. She saw him flinch at the mention of his father. "Whose Naruto's father?" Sakura looked at Jiraiya who looked over at Naruto. "Well he has to be someone important for you to owe him a favor Jiraiya-sama."

"You'll have to ask Naruto for that information."

"Let's go find our next Hokage."

"Whose that gonna be Orochimaru?" Naruto asked as he pushed off the railing of the bridge.

"Someone far more scarier." Jiraiya whispered but Naruto heard.

"No way! Last time we met up with her she got us in dept with her. And she owes me money." Naruto said as he pulled out his frog head wallet. "Gama-chan is still a little hurt from that loss."

"Who are you talking about now baka?" Sakura asked ignoring the glare she received from the green haired kunochi.

"Obaa-chan."

"Obaa-chan?"

"Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya said heading towards the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did they say they were going again?" Sakura asked sitting on the bed of the hotel room she was in.

"Research." Sumi stated as she sat on the bed across her.

"And the boys are in their room?"

"Yep."

"Those two have gotten really close in the two weeks they've known each other." Sakura let her back fall on the bed as she spread her arms out.

"Naruto-kun usually has that effect on people." Sumi shrugged as she stood and head for the door.

"Where're you going?" Sakura sat up quickly.

"To see my teammate." Sumi didn't even look back as she opened the door. She didn't need as she felt Sakura right behind her. She reached the door labeled 104 and knocked.

"Your back already Sasuke-Teme." Naruto opened the door to see a smirking Sumi and a red faced Sakura. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"What did you call my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched as she entered the room after Sumi already stepped inside and slammed the door. She stocked towards Naruto raised fist ready to pounce. However her fist was caught before it made contact with Naruto's head. She looked up to see Sumi glaring at her.

"Don't touch Naruto-kun."

And the glaring began.

"Hehe, girls come on now." He said trying to find away to stop the carnage that was sure to take place when a knock came. 'Saved by the knocking.' "See that's probably Sasuke-teme anyways." Naruto scooted over to the door as the two girls still glared at each other. 'Maybe the bastard can help me get them to stop.' He thought as he turned to the door. Pulling the door open he put on a smile to irritate his new male teammate.

But the grin was gone as fast as it came.

"Y-your supposed to be dead."

"Good to see you too Otouto(Sp?)."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all she could do to brace her mind against the sudden, violent wrenching feeling that assaulted her senses. The red sky and black moon of the Tsukiyomi came into being before her eyes. Vertigo threatened to push her to her knees, were she not bound upon a cross.

"This is the world of the Grasping Moon," Itatchi intoned, his voice solemn with a twisted sort of reverence, "All of time, all of space, all matter. Everything is under my control."

Ten, twenty, a hundred, a thousand Itatchi clones appeared, each holding a wickedly sharp katana.

Itatchi spoke, his voice heavy and slow. "Now, for 72 hours… you will be continuously stabbed by these katana."

As the cold steel darted in, she forced her eyes closed and _concentrated_, repeating one thought over and over again in the silence of her mind. _THIS IS GENJUTSU! _

The Tsukiyomi was a genjutsu. She knew that to be true. It was not a physical attack, and therefore did not fall under the domain of taijutsu. It was not a technique that appreciably altered reality in some manner, either elementally or scientifically, and thus was not categorized as ninjutsu. This was a mental attack, twisting her perceptions of the world into what Itachi wanted her to feel and see. The doujutsu was _incredibly_ complex, a pattern she could never hope to understand, but that was not the point.

A genjutsu can only effect the target if it plays upon the preconceptions and emotions of the target, but only as long as the target didn't _know_ they were under the influence of genjutsu. Thus, any genjutsu can be redirected or resisted, theoretically. Some of the more obvious genjutsu, such as ones which duplicated the effects of high-level ninjutsu, could be turned aside by merely understanding that the technique can't physically harm you and through sheer force of _disbelief._ Disbelieving was always the key step to resisting any genjutsu.

However when she opened her eyes she found her self on her knees staring at the floor. Sakura looked up her eyes blurry from the after effects of the Genjutsu. She spotted Naruto standing there fist out stretched.

Hadn't he been stumbling just a moment ago from the same genjutsu he just broke her out of?

"Hey assholes," he growled, his voice taking on an unearthly dual tone from channeling so much tainted chakra, "If you try to hurt Sakura-chan..." he paused dramatically, "**_I'll kill you_**."

And Itatchi understood. _A clever deception, Naruto-kun…_ and he had been suckered into believing it, because he hadn't expected the boy to be so tenacious. Naruto had embraced the technique. He had taken every stab and blow, every painful memory and deep, dark secret and come out stronger for it. His indomitable spirit remained intact, even after such a violent assault.

For Naruto had done what he always did. He _endured_. Grandly.

"Is that any way to treat your brother, Otouto?" Itatchi asked straitening his head from the punch to stare at Naruto.

"Nii-sama."

"Now I see why they sent us Itatchi."

The two looked over to see a man about 5'10" that looked like a shark. "Kisame." Itatchi stated as he stepped back from Naruto.

"Itatchi!"

They all looked down the hall to see Sasuke with his arm stretched out as the Chidori blazed. "I lived and grew stronger just so I could kill you."

"Wow Itatchi he looks more like you then the blonde." Kisame stated.

"He's my brother."

Naruto stepped back only to have Itatchi's eyes shot over to him and Sasuke charged. Itatchi's hand shot out catching Sasuke's arm. "Your in the way. I came for Otouto." Itatchi said looking at Naruto.

"I'm right here!" Sasuke yelled swing his leg up in a kick that was caught also.

"I wasn't talking about you." Itatchi said his eyes finally shift to Sasuke. "You are still too weak." And with that he was thrown back down the hall whence he came. With Itatchi following him.

Naruto ran out into the hall only to jump back and narrowly dodging the giant blade. "Nah ah aha." The shark said as he gave him a grin.

Naruto unsheathed his blade. "Sakura-chan, grab Sumi and get out of here." The big blade came down towards him again only to be stopped by Naruto's blade. "Hurry up and go!"

Sakura didn't hesitate this time as she picked Sumi up putting her on her back and jumped out the window.

"I won't let another thing precious be taken away from me." Naruto said as his arm began to shake.

Kisame's smile widened. "How touching."

A scream averted Naruto's eyes as he turned to the source. There stood Tenchi's body laying face down next to his Tou-san as the letter he received about Itatchi's death was covered in blood and he lost it.

Red eyes met Kisame's gray eyes and he was scared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rasengan!"

An explosion erupted from the hotel the two were staying at was what got their attention. They looked at each other from their peeping spots. And they both thought one thing.

"Shit."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even Kisame, who had no chakra-seeing eyes, could detect the change in Naruto's aura. It wasn't burning, leaping, dancing like fire anymore. Instead, it was glowing, pulsating in time with what he assumed to be the boy's wildly beating hearts. It was more like the radiance of a light-bulb, but impossibly brighter.

And flooding the place seemed like a good idea.

Itatchi's shuriken flashed, winging out to paralyze his otouto but were deflected by Naruto's own handful. It wasn't important, for he had occupied Naruto's hands, and his own seals were still far faster.

His hands clasped, the Uchiha forced chakra into his lungs, then exhaled violently. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." Taking the shape of a fiery dragon, the jutsu crashed against a water dragon of equal strength. His Sharingan narrowed as Jiraiya grinned, his hands clasped in the final seal of the Suiryuudan no Jutsu.

"OI!" Kisame bellowed, "Don't steal my water, you old bastard!" His fingers flashing, he shouted proudly, "Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu!" A massive liquid shark smashed into a huge earth wall, obliterating it but the dispersing the technique. The way clear, Kakashi grinned.

"Kisame, it's time to go."

Kisame swung his sword wide following Itatchi as he broke through the wall.

"We'll be back Otouto."

And with that both teens collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know him?"

Naruto looked over to the bed next to him. Sasuke was barley staying conscious as he stared at Naruto. Naruto looked to the person who hadn't moved from the Uchiha's side. He looked back down at his hands that rested in his lap.

"When I was six," Naruto shook his head. "I was taken into to Anbu with Sai and another called Tenchi." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Itatchi was our Taichou."

He heard the gasp that came from Sakura and the grunt that came from Sasuke.

"You-you were in Anbu at the age of Six?" Sakura asked her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Took you first life at the age of nine. So you were the one he always talked about."

The door opened as four people walked in. Jiraiya, Kakashi, some guy that looked like Lee, and Kurenai.

"Now maybe you understand." Kurenai said walking over to the sleeping Sumi.

"I understand that he's still alive." His fist tightened around the blankets. "I understand that I'll bring him back to Konoha no matter what it takes."

Kurenai's eyes flashed a hint of sadness. "If anyone can do it it's you." And with that she picked up Sumi and left as the other guy took Sasuke and followed suit.

"Well, Naruto, Sakura, Time to finish our mission."

"Hai."

"H-hai!"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hewo. This one is a little different then how I usually write but extreme emo seemed best and the little thing with Naruto and TenTen at the bottom was my friends lame attempt at comedy hehehe I thought it was funny. Hehehe.

People, seriously. If you like this fic enough that you put it on your alerts list, click the little review button and give me your thoughts. If you didn't like the way something was done, let me hear about it. If you didn't think something made sense, let me know. I like to work answers to reviewer questions into the chapters, but I don't know to if you don't tell me.

Long Author notes are not my thing if you haven't notice so on with the story.

Chapter 8ight

Light rain softly fell from the black clouds that moved drearily across the sky. The village was draped in darkness, the only light being from the lamp posts, glowing dimly in the raindrops. The river that coiled its way through the forest and under the bridge like a snake was making a soft _shhh_ sound as the droplets bounced off its surface.

It had been a couple days since Sumi and Sasuke had been taken back to Konoha. Yet for some reason she felt empty. Was it because Sasuke was gone? She didn't know. She took her forehead protector off and ran her fingers through her hair. She liked it short. Wasn't in her face as often as it used to be. She sighed. What was she kidding the only reason she had it long in the first place was because of a rumor that Sasuke liked his girls with long hair. Sighing she rested her chin on her hands as she leaned over the bridge. Why was she so gloomy.

"Sakura?" A familiar voice cut through the sound of the rain and reached Sakura's ears which were now covered in unpleasant goose bumps.

She arched her head around to see Uzumaki Naruto standing a little ways away from her. His bright blue eyes were filled with concern and worry and Sakura wondered why she just barley notice how mesmerizing his eyes really were. Her lips curled there way into a gentle smile. "Hey, Naruto."

Naruto walked slowly over to her and leaned on the railings beside her. His shocking blonde, spiked hair was going slightly floppy in the rain but he didn't seem to care. His forhead protector was shimmering slightly in the moonlight. He grinned through his mask at her when he noticed her smile.

"What are you doing out here, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, just thinking..." Sakura replied, her smile fading away instantly as her thoughts returned to the raven-haired Ninja. Naruto's face fell when he spotted her expression.

"You really like him don't you?" he asked.

She turned back to the river as if that one statement ruined her mode. "Yeah… but he doesn't seem to notice I even exist even though were on the same team." She closed her eyes shut blocking the tears that wanted so badly to come out.

Naruto sat there for a while before he began to laugh. He had only known this girl for a month and a couple of weeks and if there was one thing Naruto couldn't bear, it was the thought of Sakura dying and him not being able to do anything about it. He had dreams already, imagining impossible situations and horrific techniques, where she was screaming and crying and begging him to save her but he was always just a second too late or an inch too far. She'd just slip out of his fingers and he'd grasp only air. Those nightmares always left him sweaty and shaken; he'd have the inexplicable urge to find her, just to _see_ her and know she was alright. Hell he already ran in her room a couple of times.

Running a shaky hand through his hair he let out a shaky breath. He couldn't be falling for this girl. He couldn't get close to this girl or anyone else for that matter. He couldn't stand to watch another person he cared about die or leave him.

"What about you?"

He shook his head clearing his thoughts before he turned back to her with his head tilted to the side. As he looked at her confused, what the fuck is she talking about?

"What's up with you and Kurenai-sensei, you seem to be really close?"

She asked making circled on a little puddle that formed on the wooden rail.

Blink

Blink, blink

Blink, blink, blink

Cough cough cough cough cough cough cough.

"You think me _cough cough_ and Kurenai have something going on?" he asked hitting his chest trying to get whatever was caught in there out.

"Well you just call her Kurenai, not Kurenai-san or Sensei."

"You call me just Naruto does that mean we have something going on?"

Blush.

"NO! BAKA!" her fist came down on his head sending him slamming into the bridge.

"Ow, Sakura-chan that hurt!"

"Answer the damn question!" _"Kuso, baka" _

Naruto rubbed his head slowly letting his hand fall to his side. "She was in love with my brother once."

"Are we talking about the same Kurenai here, the one that's dating Asuma."

Naruto turned to her nodded then turned back to the water running under the bridge.

"And what about you?" He looked at her to see her staring into the water. "I mean why did you leave Konoha? Well we're teammates and all and we should know these things about each other." She turned to him to see he has a soft smile stretching his mask. "Well your life can't be as bad as Sasuke-kun's."

"When I was six Anbu found me lying next to Tou-san. I had passed out on top of him from crying too much. He had died from an unknown reason. He was a much respected man so when it happened they turned to the only one that was there to blame." Sakura gasped realizing who they blamed. "So to get me out of the lime light they put me into Anbu. It was good for the first five years. I met Itatchi-nii-sama and he became by brother along with Sai and another named Tenchi.

"On the sixth year we were sent on a mission to get rid of some bandits that were bothering a little village over by the border to sand. When we were about to move out our orders were changed and I was put in charge. On our way to the new mission Tenchi began to speed up and go on a head. Sai and I followed. When we got to the new destination Tenchi was surrounded by six S-class missing Nin. Sai and I Rushed in.

"I sped up towards Tenchi and got those guys off him. We disposed of them only to find out that they got Tenchi. He died ten minutes later in my arms. Sai dragged me to my feet and we headed back to the village. But when we got there it was in chaos. I got Tenchi to the hospital and ran to the Hokage tower. They told me that the whole Uchiha clan was slaughtered along with Itatchi. I almost lost it to the point where Jiraiya had to hold me down.

"After that I quiet Anbu only to receive glares from the villagers. Some how they learned about the death of Tenchi and blamed it on me too, it was my fault I didn't need them to tell me. So Jiraiya took me and Sai to mist; and I became Mizu no Naruto. Greatest thing to come to mist since the seven swords men, I don't know if that's a good thing since all seven of those guys became missing Nins." Naruto glared down at the water then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura said with a glare. "_Shannaro!"_

"It's just that I've never told anyone about myself except Sai and Jiraiya." He said making his mask stretch with a smile.

She blushed before she shook her head. "One more question."

"Shoot."

"Who is your father?" she watched him tense at the question. They sat there for awhile. "Na-"

"Let's get you out of the rain before you get a cold." He bent down grabbing her bridal stile which made her blush then began to walk towards the hotel.

"Can I try something Ino taught me when we were little?" he tilted her head looking at her confused. "It shows me how your brain works." He nodded and she slowly raised he fingers to rest on his temples.

Sakura gasped as she experienced the frantically broken progression of Naruto's mind. He didn't think in straight lines or angles. It was just all over the place. His mind flitted from possibility to hypothesis, then discarded ideas before they were ever fully-formed. _H__e'd be a genius if he could just concentrate_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Obaa-chan!"

"GAKI!" a fist came at Naruto's face but he dodge under it and glomped the person who tried to punch him. "_Sigh_ it's been a while hasn't it gaki?" the female said as she rubbed his head.

"What's with the mask Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned his head from the hug to see a dark haired woman with a pig in her arms. "Shizune-nee-san!" he let go of the blonde and tackled the brunette.

Shizune laughed as she reached down and took down his mask. Her eyes as the two stood. "Dear Kami you're looking more like your Tou-san every day."

"She has a point there kid." The blonde said rubbing his head.

"Ts-Tsunade-S-Sama."

All three turned to see a pink haired girl bowing her head.

"I see you brought your girlfriend Naruto." Tsunade said with a wicked grin. "She's cute to. Better then that green haired one. Do you have a thing for different color haired girl Naruto-_kun_."

"Obaa-Chaaaan." Naruto said crossing his arms in a pout. "And she's not my girlfriend, she's my new teammate."

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya who nodded. Then she spotted Kakashi. "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"The old man's dead."

Tsunade's eyes glazed over as took a step back. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"They want you as Hokage."

And all hell broke loose.

"They want me to be Hokage after how they treated my little brother!" she said waving her hand at Naruto. "They call him demon, monster, hell they even call him an abomination."

The sannin and the jounin both looked over at Sakura who for some reason didn't even flinch or looked confused for that matter. Jiraiya would have to ask Naruto later.

"Please Tsunade-baa-chan."

She looked at him trying to calm her breathing. "Fine!" she turned back to Jiraiya. "But if I hear one harmful word towards him I can't be held for my actions."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my Kami you know Tsunade-sama."

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked down at the girl who was a couple inches shorter then him. Her two buns on the side her head made her adorable and just the fact that this beautiful brunette was even talking to him made him blush.

"H-hai."

"Can you introduce me to her?"

Damn those blinking eyes.

"H-hai."

He was glomped to the ground and the next thing he knew he was being kissed in the middle of the street by a beautiful brunette that all he knew about her was that she was on that Hyuuga's team that he beat in the Chuunin exam.

"You so full of suprises Naruto-kun. First you beat Neji in the Chuunin exam then we find out you know Jiraiya-sama, and to top it off you know Tsunade-sama."

"W-well it's not that big of a deal." Was he the only one to notice that she was on top of him in a very intimate position.

"You want to introduce me to her now?"

"S-sure."

She was on her feet in a second and pulling him towards the Hokage tower. They didn't notice the killer glare that followed them.

The Hyuuga looked impassive and unconcerned; the only offsetting thing was the rapid clenching and unclenching of his fists.

And then Lee showed up, fresh from his own private training with Gai and eager to see if any of his teammates was up for a spar, so that he could test his own limits again.

Lee, how sad

"Neji!" Lee shouted loudly, raising his fist into the air with invigoration. "Youth was burning brightly in this direction and I came to see who might Rival-"

That was about as far as he got before Neji's control snapped.

Lee's day took a sharp turn south.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know that it's late and I am sorry. The fourteenth was my twentieth Birthday and my friend took me out to Bourbon Street. _It'll get you drunk!!_ I didn't say that. Well here is Chapter nine and please, please, please review.

Chapter 9ine

"_Sakura, I know these questions sound random, yet I think you will understand in the future if you observe Naruto and Sasuke carefully. I want you to tell me which you like better and I want your honest opinion too okay? So, which do you prefer, spring or winter, warm or cold, close or distant?"_

"What the fuck did Kakashi mean?" Sakura thought as she headed towards the Hokage tower where the promotion ceremony was going to happen. When she arrived she had to stop when she saw the crowd that stood in front of the tower.

"Sakura-Chan!" She spotted her new blonde teammate waving at her. Pushing her way through the crowd she finally got to him. "You had me worried that you weren't coming."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," she said, looking into his bright, beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto's eyes fascinated her. Flecks of black were mixed in with the blue, and the colors swirled together in an intricate tapestry weaved by his current mood. When he was angry, his eyes became almost red; when he was happy, the black almost became silver and sparkled around the blue. All of these things she had come to notice as she grew closer to the boy she believed to be a nobody.

"It's Okay." He said turning to face the front. "Sasuke was let out of the hospital yesterday I heard."

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun has been doing well."

"That's good." They sat there for a while until they saw Tsunade walk up the podium and grab the mike.

"I would like to say a couple of words before I began the promotions." She sighed looking through the crowd and spotting Naruto standing there watching her with his deep sapphire eyes. "I have not been here for the last couple of years and have not seen this village come to it's finest after the war then fall at the attack…" She threw a quick glance at Naruto. "-of the Kyubi. But this village was strong and was able to pick it self up and rebuild so let us do that again."

A cheer erupted from the crowd after the speech only silencing when she raised her hand to silence them.

"First, for his Tactical thinking in the middle of a fight and during the evasion, I would like to be the first to congratulate Nara Shikamaru."

Everyone watched as Shikamaru walked up the platform to the podium. 'Troublesome' was heard in the mike as he walked by it as he grabbed his vest.

"Second, a genin who originally came from Konoha but certain circumstances led him to be a Mist nin who is now welcome back to be a Leaf Nin Kurosaki Sai!"

They watched as Sai made his way up to the podium grabbing his vest ripping of the Chuunin symbol off the back before slapping it on the back of his Anbu vest he still wore.

"And last. A Person who showed the most potential in the Chuunin exam. Taking Charge of his team in the forest of death, and taking down hundreds of Sound and the Son of the Fourth Kazama Naruto!"

Sakura began to look around. Who knew the Fourth had a son? And the same first name as her Team mate. But she never heard the name in the tournament. However, they did say if they saw potential in you in the beginning of the exam then you could pass.

"I guess the secrets out now."

Sakura looked over at Naruto who pulled down his mask handing it to her which she took looking confused. "What do you mean Baka?" 'Yeah dumb ASS! Shannaro!'

"You asked me a couple weeks ago who my father was did you not Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he began to walk to the front of the podium with her following him slowly.

"Well yeah."

"My name is Kazama Naruto first and only son to Kazama Arashi, the fourth." He stopped and smiled at her before he too made it up the podium and grabbed his vest before ripping of the Chuunin symbol and slapping it on the back of his Anbu vest. He bowed to the Audience who didn't make a noise.

He scratched his head. "Heh, I usually like it loud but I guess this will do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Diachi-kun!"

Naruto and Sakura looked behind them to see a big boy about 5'9" with dark black hair that covered the right side of his face. Naruto cocked his head to see if it was really this kid with the high pitch voce or was it someone else. His suspicions were right as he saw a dark haired girl about their age was standing behind him hands on hips and face in a scowl.

"Ami-chan?" Sakura asked as she stared at her biggest bully from her academy days.

"Diachi-kun, Forehead is hanging out with that loser that got promoted instead of Sasuke. What forehead? Finally figured out that Sasuke-kun wants a real woman like me."

Naruto scratched his head as he looked at the girl who was busy trying to rile Sakura up. "Are you even Genins yet?"

Ami's glare turned to a scowl as she looked at the blonde. She finally fully looked at him to see that he was… drop dead gorgeous in a mysterious kind of way. She shook her head to get out of he ogling gaze and put a scowl on her face. "Yes, we failed our first test but Diachi is the rookie of the year this year."

Naruto turned to face the brute looking at him up and down. "Doesn't look like much." Naruto said with a careless shrug.

Diachi stepped forward to glare at Naruto as he came inches from him. "Care to see if that's true."

"What do you expect to do to a Chunin?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the saide to look at him.

"If a ninja of higher rank looses to one of lower rank, the higher rank ninja will give the lower rank ninja his rank. Article 146 of Shinobi Law of Konoha." Diachi said with a smirk as he stepped back in his taijutsu stance. "And I am rated to be greater then anyone that has gone through the-ugh!"

Diachi fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He gasped for air looking up at Naruto with wide eyes. "How did you do that?" Ami asked looking at Naruto in Shock.

"It doesn't matter." Naruto turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan Obaa-chan wants to see us. We got a mission."

"How-?"

In a poof of smoke a Anbu appeared knealing infront of Naruto head down. "Kazama-Sama, the Hokage needs to see you for a mission."

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down at the Anbu with blond hair wearing a cat mask. "It's been a while hasn't it Ichigo-san. And don't call me Kazama-sama I am not a Four Horsemen anymore."

"I know that, but anyone who was in the Uchiha, Kazama, Kurosaki, and Abarai, the four horsemen of Anbu demand respect."

"Ichigo-san, I barley reached the rank of Chuunin. How would it look if an Anbu was kneeling in front of a Chuunin."

'Sigh' "If you must Ichigo-san but not in Public." Naruto scratched his head as he turned to Sakura who was looking at him dumb founded. He shook his head and turned back to Ichigo. "Did the Obaa-chan tell you what she wanted us for?"

"Just a mission, I suppose."

Naruto nodded as he followed Ichigo with Sakura trailing shortly behind.

A sharp prong of anger shot from his heart and down his spin. He hated this. He didn't expect this to be his life when he was ten. To be searching for away to kill his ambition. He was alone for now at the Uchiha compound's main house. Sasuke sat on the roof looking over the compound wondering wha would of happened if his brother hadn't betrayed his clan.

His brother

Itachi

He tensed when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning to see Kakashi-sensei heading towards him from the other end of the roof he turned back to what he was looking at, deciding not to say a word to the pervert.

"You know," Kakashi said, "This won't be the first time he'll be in charge on a mission."

Sasuke's fist tightened as he glared down at his feet. 'I'm still to weak. How was he able to get Chuunin and I wasn't?' "It should have been me. I should of got promoted. I should have been strongest on there. I need to the strongest!"

"I know, and I agree that you should have been promoted instead of him." Kakashi turned from looking at Sasuke to looking at the Uchiha compound. "I was wondering Sasuke-san, are you ever going to work on your second ambition?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi confused.

"Reviving your clan."

They were now heading back in towards his house. It was so weird to think that he would be living there again. It felt so natural to be there still, and if someone had told him this a few months ago, he wouldn't have believed it. And yet… he was already back

"What are you dreaming about?" suddenly inquired Sakura.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see her gaze on him, and the sound of her voice nearly made him jump. Since when did she stop discussing about the mission, he asked himself? "Uh? Nothing, really," he replied, looking away. "Merely wondering, if it was really okay to put me in charge on this mission," he added, referring to the mission they were briefed on a while ago. Which wasn't a lie, but wasn't the whole truth either. Except that he wasn't about to tell her that he was thinking about her right before that.

"Oh," she eyed him closely. She could feel him lying about something but she just didn't know why. "Okay."

"So you excited for your first B-rank mission?" he asked looking off in the distance so she couldn't see his face or know the fact that he was desperately trying to change the subject.

She giggled as she turn to look at him. "Well to tell you the truth I was a little nervous."

"Was?" his golden eyebrow rose.

"Well, how can I be when I have two ex-Anbu and Sasuke-kun. Not to mention that one of those ex-Anbu is one of the Four Horsemen." She giggled again when I blush came. She smiled before turning down the street and a big grin spread across her face. "Sasuke-Kun!" and with that she left Naruto there to chase her Uchiha.

He didn't want to wake up for the mission. But he did.

He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror. But he did.

He didn't want to go on this mission. But he would.

And here he was.

It was raining never ever going his way as he watched it poor down upon the streets. He walked down the street slipping on his hood over his head as he received glares from the people that were brave enough to walk in the rain. He finally reached his destination, stopping at the edge of the bridge. Man did he wish that this wasn't his life, the hate that he received was beginning to become unbearable. He shook his head in disgust with himself. His hood slipped off revealing his watered down hair which seemed to fight the weight of the water.

In a flash his arm was stretched out with Heijintsuin in hand. The tip not touching, but dangerously close, to the intruders throat. A slight gasp was heard and without looking to see who it was he lowered his weapon.

He stood trembling as the rain beat down upon him. His shirt, soaked and heavy with rain, clung to his torso and his usually spiky hair was beaten down flat by the water. It had even managed to so thoroughly seep into the fibers of his shorts that they barely managed to cling onto his hips.

Not five feet away, Sakura stared sullenly at the boy. An umbrella lay near her feet where it had fallen just moments before. Unlike him, she was only damp but the cold had already percolated into her bones. But then, there was also the heaviness that spread from her chest to the rest of her body. The weariness in her eyes matched the lassitude that he exuded.

He gazed down at the umbrella, recalling how it had dropped.

"Oh shit, sorry Sakura-Chan."

"You came early." She spoke softly as the headed towards the center of the bridge.

"Hehe, I was going to train." He scratched the back of his head before leaning on the rail of the bridge

"Naruto?" Sakura leaned on the rail to the bridge as she stared at the river as it darkened from the rain.

"Hmm?"

"How did your dad die, Yondiame right? How-how did he die?"

She looked at him as he stiffened before he began to squirm. "Does… does it matter?"

"Naruto?"

"I mean is it really important to know?" He glared at the river below.

"Naruto are you-"

"Because, it hurts; you know."

"You don't-."

He sighed before he looked at her. "My father." She stopped when she heard him speak. "He worked so hard his bones were breaking, he was wearing them down but long ago he lost feeling, his good intentions leave me shaking, showing me how I and why I want to be Hokage…" He ran his hand through his wet hair. "To tell you the truth I don't know why or how he died. When I was six I found him lying face down in the dirt. I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up I was meeting Itachi-nii-sama, Sai, an Tenchi."

"I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have asked."

He shook his head as he gave her a goofy grin. "Don't worry about it." He turned back to the river. "When I have kids I just want to be able to watch them grow."

Sakura blushed. "Naruto I-."

"Since we are all here we can hurry and get this mission started!" Naruto began to pump his fist in the air. He looked at Sasuke, then smiled at Sakura.

"I was wondering if you would sense us?" Sumi spoke up. Naruto noticed Sasuke smile at Sakura making her smile and blush back.

"Well then let's go." Kakashi Said.

Sakura's smile fell When she saw Naruto walk away with Sumi. She scowled as Sumi tried to strike up a conversation with him. 'This is not gping to be a good day is it?'

'Nope you fucked it up."

'Who asked you?'

'You did."

'...'

'Why don't you just admit it?"

'Admit what?'

'That you do care about Naruto."

'I don't, all I care about is Sasuke-Kun.'

'This crush is getting old."

'What do you mean?'

'Look at him."

So she did. Sasuke was glaring off up a head in his own little world. Not even noticing her stares.

'He's beautiful.'

'He's full of himself."

'But I love him.'

'…"

'What?'

'What about Naruto-**Kun**?"

'What about **Naruto**? He's always getting in the way of my love for Sasuke-**Kun**.'

'Look at him."

And her breath caught. She hadn't noticed before but his hair was wet. Meaning that his hair cascaded across his face in a handsome manner.

'Gorgeous.'

'I'll have to agree with you on that one."

'Wait did I-?'

'Yep."

'Shit.'

'Don't worry I won't tell, unless you want?"

'Haha, very funny."

'You know what's funny?"

'What?'

'All this talk about this crush getting old."

'Yeah, what about it?'

'It's coming form you."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am Sorry. I went on TAD for Three weeks and just got to a computer today. I apologoze and to those that are reading my other story I am just needing to type it and get it checked. Then I should have it submitted. So sorry.

Chapter 10en

How long had it been? Had it already been 3 years? Their mission had brought him back to lightning country. Which usually got cloud to do missions. They were heard to the village dust devil, which claimed that they were building these buildings they called sky scrapers. Two sky scrappers they were building which would last a total of five months. Naruto didn't like it on bit. Last time he was in lightning country he was with Jiraiya, and Sai. Once the three had stepped foot inside the border they were ambushed by three cloud nins. They had barley escaped with their heads intact.

He shook his head and looked around to check on his team. Sasuke was in front as slways acting like there was a stick up his ass. Naruto would never understand that kid. He then looked directly to the right of him where Kakashi-sensei was reading his perverted orange book his other perverted sensei wrote. Man did he known how to pick who trained him. Finally behind him stood his two female companions……………

Talking?

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked to her right to see Sumi starring up ahead at Naruto who was looking at them before he quickly looked straight ahead again. Maybe she was hearing things and with that she looked back at the ground returning to her thoughts.

"How did you do it?"

Sakura for sure heard Sumi's voice that time. Eyeing Sumi, Sakura tilted her head to the side stating that she was a little confused. "I don't understand your question."

"How were you able to catch his eye?" Sumi asked finally turning to look at the pinkette next to her.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke with a sad smile. "I wouldn't say that I caught his eye more like his attention briefly."

Sumi followed the other Kunoichi's gaze and almost choked. "No! not the guy with the sick up his ass!" Sumi looked around to make sure no one was looking her way. "I mean Naruto."

It was Sakura's turn to be surprised as she faulted in her step. Before catching herself and making sure no one saw her almost trip. "What makes you think his infatuation is turned towards me?"

"I see it in his eyes." Sami said looking at him lovingly. "Sai nor I have ever seen the look he gives you. Sai said at least, he hasn't seen that look on his face in a very… long time."

Sakura looked up just in time to see the two figures jump out of the bushes and head straight for her male team mates." Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! Watch Out!"

Oo0()0oO

Naruto had yet to understand why they always threw themselves into the air straight away. It was a poor strategy, really. It gave him plenty of time to see where his opponent was headed and then; very calmly, unsheath Heijintsuin, and take one step out of the way. The Nin shot past him, his bladed claws ripping through the air where he'd been standing, and sliding to a stop when the nin realized he had missed his target entirely. Now that he had a chance to look at the nin, Naruto could see that the nin's hole body was covered in an assortment of sharp objects.

'I get to close to him and he'll cut me.'

Sigh, "Right here!" Naruto called, twisting his wrist so the sunlight flashed off of Heijintsuin's blade, just in case the Nin was having trouble finding him with his quick jerks of his head.

Vivid red eyes-not unlike Itachi's, now that he thought about it-met Naruto's own Sapphire, and he felt the old familiar rush of adrenalin blaze through him as the missing cloud nin rushed him again.

This time Kazama stayed put.

On swing blocked a clawed hand, a second sliced off a strand of dark brown hair, a third distracted the missing nin long enough for him to slide out of range of the nin's other clawed hand- the moves were familiar as they were exhilarating. He could of fought this on in his sleep, but then he wouldn't have wanted to. Why miss out on all the fun? Dimly, he felt something burn across his right arm- the teme had 'gotten him, son of a bitch, and with that he made one final swing sending the missing nin to the ground trying to hold in his screams from his missing hands.

"You shouldn't have attacked," he to the nin and positioned the blade above the nin's throat, ready to release his live.

"Naruto,"

Naruto stopped the finishing blow to look at his new sensei whose on eye was slightly widened.

"We can still question him." Kakashi watched as Naruto's arms dropped. 'to bad I was so late two days ago I missed the promotion ceremony. I need to send a letter to Jiraiya when we set up camp to ask what he did with his boy.'

Naruto swung his sword towards the ground watching the blood fly off the blade, before sheathing it. Then the feeling of adrenalin vanish with out a trace, and there was nothing, but his team, the sky, and the sound of soft feminine foot steps coming his way.

Feminine fingers trailed down his arm coming to rest right above the spot where the nin's claws had scored him. "Looks like he got you." Sakura's voice was barley heard, as she prouded the wound for emphasis.

It didn't hurt much, but Naruto wasn't a fan of pain in any form, and he didn't appreciate her efforts to make it worse.

"It looks like the Baka got hurt." Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at him with a smirk and cuts and bruises everywhere.

"You don't look to good yourself Teme." Naruto shot back with a grin.

"You shouldn't be calling anyone a Teme, Teme." Sasuke glared.

"Meh, but I'm a right one."

"In both senses of the word," their grins at each other only lasted until they heard Sakura gasp.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Well you-." Sakura tried to answer before she was interrupted.

"I think we should move on. The sun is beginning to set and the spot I want us to set up camp at, is pretty far." Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "When we get there the fire watch will be divided in fiver parts. First shift will be Sumi, then Sasuke, Me, then Naruto, and then Sakura will rap it up. Then when we wake up Naruto will take charge in getting us there."

But the truth was, Sakura wasn't the only one in team seven to see Naruto's wound heal instantly. 'Sensei?'

o0O()O0o

She has always been afraid of the dark.

It's a silly, childish thing and it embarrasses her to no end. But, ever since she was a very small child be set by nightmares of death and madness, the dark has been her enemy.

It was in darkness the her nightmares hounded her, whispering promises of a bloody future.

But her fear for the dark made room for other fears.

For if she's afraid of being in the dark, she's terrified of being left alone.

She had learned how to live with her fears. She learned how to control it. After her father had left her and her mother with the little antic shop, she learned to take care of herself and at night she hold it at bay with nothing more substantial than a single night light she constantly has on, on her nightstand by her bed.

Her foolish false security.

But tonight when she goes out to do her shift of fire watch. The wind blows a little harder then usual and the camp fire goes out, with her safety as he was headed for the tent, and her mind goes into primal darkness.

"Dammit, oh well the sun should be out in an half an hour or hour."

So she says, "Don't go." Not thinking about thinking about the fire jutsus she knows to restart the fire, but because she hopes his presence can keep back the shadows.

"I…Okay." He says after seeing the salom face she has through the shadows.

He could be anyone really, and all she needs is somebody. But in her eyes he is neither. He is Uzumaki, no Kazama Naruto, perhaps that is why he stays.

"Thank you." she cocked her head, studying his figure as he does a fire jutsu to restart the fire. There was a moment of silence between tem in which she noticed his shoulders seem not as high as they once were. "Is something the matter?"

"I… Well you see-I am-."

"What do I see?" she asked with a giggle at him stumbling with words.

Naruto sighed. "Well, I think that you and I would get along if… Well-well, that is, we do get along, well so I was wondering-" catching the grin on her face, he stopped and sighed again. "I'm babbling."

"Yes, yes your are."

He made an aggravated sound. "See, you seem to be making me do that lately?" another breath of silence ensued, during which Naruto began to stare at the palms of his hands until he couldn't hold his question any longer. "Do…you love Sasuke? I mean, still. Do you love him still?"

She hesitated. Something she never did when it came to her love for Sasuke. She shrugged off that feeling and gather her resolve. "Y-yes." 'Nice resolve.'

"Shut up.'

He sighed as he stood and whipped the dirt off his pants and stood. "The sun's almost done setting meaning the rest of the team will be up. I don't want them to get the wrong idea, if I'm still up." he headed towards the tent.

"Was that all you wanted to know, Naruto?"

He stopped at the tent's entrances before waving his hand at her. "Yes Sakura-chan, yes it was."

oO0()0Oo

Minutes went by.

He was lost.

Not in the sense of direction, but in the sense of what he should feel. He laughed painfully and squeezed his eyes shut fuuling the rain spray across his face. 'It's colder, is the rain starting to pick up?' he thought as he opened his eyes to gaze at the blurry road in front of him. How could one life go so horribly wrong? How could he ever crawl out of this pit of helplessness. He saw more death then most nija by the age of twelve but he went on in life as he found out he understood so little and still does. To no that death was around the corner was not enough. He remembers most of all the lives he could have saved.

Tenchi

Itachi.

He shouldn't be forgiven.

But what he now remembered most was the poverty of his spirit, breif jovial moments after weeks of exhaustion; disomiting bodily pain; constant ringing; sleeplessneess and presperation; fits of rage and impendency; mutiny of oneself; jealousy of other families, and the lonelyness. Dear kami the Lonelyness. Like this intance he was alone. Even though he was surrounded by his new team he was alone. Maybe that was what warned him but he would never know.

His body on it's on accord leaned back avoiding the giant halibard that now was stuck to the tree. His eyes followed the trail of the halibard to it's owner. Standing on a thin tree branch calmly was a tall teen about 5'7". his long black hair was braided down his spin leaving his bangs to hang over his eyes while his Cloud Haite-ete hung around his neck.

"It's been a while hasn't it. The last time we saw each other your sensei killed mine didn't he. Naruto"

The figure jumped down as the Halibard with a blade the size of the mans body shot back to it's owner. He grinned as he caught the weapon as two other figures landed next to him. The wind causing his bangs to rustle revealing the purple diamond on his fore head.

"It's been this long and no hellos Naruto." the teen asked again.

"Bankotsu." was whispered out of Naruto's mouth as the teen grinned.

o0O'()'O0o

Poll:

Alright here is another poll. Should I make Bank a Jinchiriki because I'm gonna try and bring some of them in.

Yes

Or

No

And I want to see If any one can tell me what Anime he comes from.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Since it took me forever last time to update I decided to be quick and update this time tell what's up with what you think of this and keep voting the results will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 11even

o0O()O0o

He is nothing special; of this he is sure. He is a common man with common thoughts, and he has leaded a common life for a ninja so far. There are no monuments dedicated to him and deep down he knows his name will soon be forgotten, but he's loved another with all his heart and soul and to him, this has always been enough even if she would returned it.

--------------

"Naruto." The man said grabbing the handle to the halberd that was across his back. The blade on the weapon was almost the size of him.

"Bankutsu." Naruto said just starring at him.

Then Bank was gone and Sakura was pushed back from the force. There in mid air was Bank slamming down his halberd, but the great scene was that Naruto had pulled out his katana and blocked the weapon and was standing there like there was nothing to it.

"So we meet again." Bank said as the wind from the attack caused both men's hair to blow.

"I guess we have." They separated and smiled. "Let's get this started." they jumped a part glaring at each other.

Both fighters charged at each other, weapons raised and ready to deliver a kill. Metal clashed with metal and sparks flew between the friction. Bank charged forward again to swing down only to get it block. He twisted his body in mid air grabbing the handle of the halberd with his other hand then swinging the huge blade to the left of Naruto only to meet the blue and silver blade. He stared at Naruto with a smile until he heard a yell from his left.

"Rasengan!" He body was thrown in a spiral twist. Only finally stopping to slide across the ground inches away from everyone watching. Instead of getting up his body slowly faded. Everyone looked up to see him slicing through Naruto halberd and wicked smile.

Sakura gasped, about to yell for him until that Naruto faded and another appeared slicing through Bank, whose image also disappeared.

"Will this ever end?" Sakura asked out loud watching and praying Naruto wouldn't get hurt.

Naruto moved as the wind blocking the kunais that came towards him deflecting each one with his sword.

He looked over watching as Bankutsu suddenly disappearing. Naruto eyes widened jumping up as Bank tried to sweep out his legs from under him. Turning in midair he brought down his leg towards Bank's head. Bankutsu moved avoiding the attack as he jumped back across the way with Naruto jumping back as well.

Bankutsu smiled as he saw him land, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be better than this."

The blonde didn't respond, instead once again speeding at him and swinging his blade at his head. The Brunette ducked under as it flew over him before bringing up his hands to defend against the following knee. Bankutsu moved to the side placing an elbow in the ribs of the blonde before following up with an uppercut to his chin which sent him a few feet into the air. Jumping up with the blonde haired male, he twisted placing a hard kick into his stomach, sending him sprawling across the land, landing in front of his team.

Bankutsu headed towards Naruto but stopped when a silver haired man appeared in his path. He grinned at the man and watched as Naruto got up slowly with his sword for help. "I'll catch you later Naruto, maybe in Dust Devil." and with that Bank left.

Naruto put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder as he stepped forward. "Thanks, but next time if I can't handle an opponent then let them finish me." he looked over at the direction they needed to head. "If I can't handle going against a guy like him how can I protect the village I am going to Hokage over."

"I-." but Kakashi couldn't finish what he was saying as Naruto fell forward passed out. 'He pushes himself to the limit even though he knows he can't win.' he looked down at Naruto who laid on the ground before him as Sumi and Sakura began to check on him. "It really is him, isn't it Arashi-Sensei."

-----------------------

He groaned as he sat up shaking his head as he stretched. Man what a day. He opened his eyes to stare at a ceiling. 'An unfamiliar ceiling.' he shook his head closing his eyes once more as if doing so would make the ceiling to vanish. He never thought it would work. Now when he opened his eyes he was staring into the greenest eyes he ever saw as pink locks swayed in front of them.

"You're awake." a warm smile was sent his way from the beauty in front of him. "Kakashi, Sumi, and Sasuke-kun went out to look at the skyscrapers and check out the area while I was ordered to watch over you. Actually the people that hired us are down stairs and would like to meet you.

Naruto sat up rubbing his head. "They do?"

"Yeah, they heard about what you did with that guy and were so happy." Sakura said getting a thoughtful look. "It seems Cloud has been sending him and his two brothers to torment them. Dust Devil has been growing with out te help of Cloud and Cloud seems not to like it."

"They can't control them so, what else to do but destroy them. Only thing the bastard no what to do." Naruto threw his feet over the bed and let his feet touch the ground softly as he stood. "How long have I been out?"

"That's the thing. Everyone thought you'd be out for at a week or two. But it was only two days."

"Hmm. He must of did a doozy on me." Naruto said with a scrunched up raised eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"I've never been out longer then a couple of hours." he scratched the back of his head as he stared up at the 'unfamiliar ceiling'. "Well let's go meet those that hired us."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura turned towards the door opening it slowly as Naruto followed. The headed down the stairs to find a man with Spiky white hair and a girl with black hair tied back in a bun, playing with a little girl with white hair.

"You!" Naruto yelled as he reached for his sword as he glared at the man. He felt stupid as he felt air by his side.

"I thought I recognized you too. You were one that ran into my team three years ago while on boarder patrol." the white haired man spoke. "It's been awhile."

"What are you doing hiring Konoha? Trying to ambush us."

The man sighed as he ran his hand through his white hair his aqua eye scanning in front of him like he was looking at a piece of paper in front of him "Of course not. I don't work for Cloud any more. And the name's Hitsaguya."

"Well Hitsaguya, how am I to believe that."

"Naruto, stop that. He hired us show him some respect." Sakura said glaring at him.

"I can't. this man almost killed Sai back then."

Sakura gasped along with the black haired women.

Hitsaguya sighed as he ran his hand through his hair again. "Please understand that I was in charge of an assassination team back then to train Bankutsu, Memeri, and Suikutsu to be assassins. You do understand right Momo." the man asked turning to the black haired woman who nodded. Hitsaguya turned back to Naruto. "This is my wife Momo."

Naruto turned to her and nodded a hello. Which she bowed to in return.

"Which surprised me the most, was that you could stand toe to toe with the leader of the Band of Seven."

"Band of Seven?"

"Yes, you know of the mists seven swords men." Naruto nodded. "Well this is Clouds answer to them. Bankutsu, his two brothers Suikutsu, and Jakutsu, and their four cousins." Hitsaguya smiled as a little girl crawled on his shoulder who was dressed in princess robes.

"A bunch of psychos doing Clouds handy work." Naruto said with a smile.

"But of course." Hitsaguya laughed, swinging his daughter down so that she was standing before Sakura and Naruto, "This is her Highness, Princess Yoshini. She will be turning two in four months time."

Sakura smiled at Naruto before kneeling down in front of Yoshini, "Hello Princess. My name is Sakura and I'm happy we came to visit you."

Yoshini laughed, a musical sound and hid behind her father's legs.

"She's shy." Momo laughed, "At least she pretends to be. In no time she'll be following you around wanting to be held all the time."

---------------------

He sat staring out the window not searching for anything particular. His sword rest on his lap glowing in the sunlight. It had been a while since he thought of his past. A tool for Konoha's Anbu. A tool for mist to be recognized. A tool Akatsuki wants for some reason. Just a tool.

He didn't flinch when he felt the hand on his shoulder hell he didn't even move when the person joined him on his bed to look out his window. He looked over to see Sakura looking out the window. What if he couldn't protect his new precious people from Bank and the Band of Seven. What if he lost her.

"Hey Sakura."

"hmm."

"How would you like to learn how to sword fight?"

Maybe he could protect her by teaching her. Just maybe.

A/N: That's it for now tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here what the polls were. Bank is now a Jinchiriki but I'm not going to say which one yet. I'm sorry it took so long to update I just switched sections at my job and I am in a secure area so I don't get to see day light much.

----------------------

Chapter 12elve

o0 O()O 0o

"Now, Sakura," Naruto put a hand on Sakura's arm, "Stay calm and do what you did last time."

Naruto swung his sword slowly. He made sure Sakura saw every move over and over.

"It's not much, but if you have to fight with a sword at least you will know what you're doing." Naruto straightened up and had Sakura go through the movements again.

"I don't plan to fight with a sword, Naruto." Sakura strained with the silver bladed swords weight and Naruto stepped forward to correct the angle.

"I just want you to know how to use one. I started training when I was only four." Naruto kept his eyes on her poise, "Elbow higher and don't jerk the Sword around like that. You'll end up dropping it."

"Four?" Sakura asked, letting her elbow drop more. The visual of a four year old Naruto training with a small practice sword made her sad, "You were expected to fight at four?"

"No." Naruto moved to her side and brought her arms back up, "It's just easier for a child to get use to weapons than an untrained adult. Adults use their heads too much. A child follows directions without questions while an adult will talk through an entire lesson, not learning anything."

"I'm sorry." Sakura dropped her gaze, knowing that this meant a lot to Naruto, "I'll stop talking and keep my elbow up."

Naruto smiled softly, "I just want you to be safe. I'm not trying to scold you."

"I know." Sakura looked up at her teammate, "Now, lets start again."

Naruto nodded and stepped back to watch his teammate. He corrected her only a few times. She really had picked up everything very fast. He was proud to say that she was his teammate and friend. Sakura had other defenses but he just felt better knowing that she could follow a simple sword lesson. As Sakura swung at the 'target', which happened to be an old post, Naruto was also happy to see that she was capable. That was always a good start for any swordsman.

---------------------------

The tree didn't have a chance as the sound of a thousand birds seemed to embed itself into it's base. A smirk seemed to creep up on the face of the one who seemed to deem the punishment to the tree as he yanked out his arm and watched as the tree fell lifelessly at his mercy. He stepped back letting his left hand, that was once incased in a thousand bolts of electricity, rest lifelessly to his side as he admired his handy work.

"Eight times, not bad." he stretched his left arm across his chest as his eyes closed as he began to think. "If I put full power into one strike Chidori should be able to fight against that Rasengan Naruto used on that guy." an image of a blonde appearing out of no where behind that guy with his right hand holding a swirling ball of chakra.

'Rasengan!' an image of that whirl wind of power crashing into the man's back, only to send Hisoshi Bankutsu back and almost out..

'How could dobe get so powerful.?'

He jumped when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder an slightly turned his head over his shoulder to see Kakashi starring back at the village. His eyes looked worried before he turned his gaze on his prize student..

"There here."

------------------------

With lonely eyes, she stared at her hands folded protectively over her knees. Perhaps she was taking this much too seriously. I bet when he asked to train with me... it wasn't something important. She said to herself. He just wanted to train me so I would be okay. She sighed and massaged her temples delicately with her fingertips. "God, Sakura, listen to yourself... talk about going crazy." She mumbled in a slur. "... if he was so concerned, he should've just told me instead of getting my hopes up and thanking it might be more." She added, indignantly "What am I thinking I like Sasuke-kun not Naruto." She leaned her head on the doorframe as the wind rushed by her in a furious wave. She took it as a sign that she should cheer up or go back inside; it was pretty cold that day.

She was about to head back inside when she saw four men standing with each other. She saw I giant blade on one man's back and caught the sight of glistening blond hair blowing in the wind. Her heart sped up as she ran out the door and towards the four men.

"Don't be stupid Naruto." she said out loud as she ran to them. She felt dead and was to desperate to get to Naruto to hear the foot steps of Hitsaguya following behind her until she stopped a couple feet away from the four and Hitsaguya stopped beside her.

"Bank, you don't have to worry about him. I'll take him on. No sweet babe." a man with a pony tail and his uniform barley covering any thing said walking up.

"Jakutsu, be careful he's not a push over. He's Mizu no Naruto remember." Bank said glaring at the blonde across from him.

"Psh, stupid mist. Like they could ever produce a worthy warrior to face us. Back watered bastards." Jakutsu eyed Naruto waiting to get a rile from him. "What don't care about your village."

"I am not Mizu no Naruto any more. I am Kazama Naruto."

"Ah, the Four Horsemen of Konoha. What ever happened to them. Ah, yeas one died and one was a traitor." still nothing. "hmf, let's get this on." Jakutsu said getting down in his fighting stance.

"Aren't your going to use your weapon?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"I don't need it." Jakutsu said starring down at the man who just shoved his hands in his pockets. "Aren't you going to get in a fighting stance?"

"I don't need to." Anger flashed in the Jak's eyes as he ran forward with the intent to kill. But all that thought was lost when he found himself on his back on the ground gasping for air with the only thing he saw was a yellow hair next to his face before he felt searing pain all over his body.

"So it is true, you were holding back when we fought on the out skirts." Bankutsu stated more then asked.

Naruto only nodded before turning to face the man he was facing, who was now standing with his sword held ready. "I thought you didn't need it." he shrugged his shoulders with his hands still in his pockets. "Bankutsu get your other teammate ready for medical support."

"Huh?" the other guy asked but was soon answered when he blinked and all she saw was Jakutsu's blade shooting out only to miss. He watched as out of no where Naruto reappeared whipping his sword off before sheathing it and a bloody looking Jakutsu sliding to a stop in front of his feet.

"He's not hurt really, I just cut close to his joints temporarily paralyzing him."

The man blinked a couple times before looking down to see Jakutsu glaring at the blonde but not getting up.

"It seems you might have found a good opponent Bank." the other man turned to see Bankutsu glaring at Naruto. Purplish blue chakra began to seep out of Bankutsu's body as he grinned at Naruto across from him.

"It seems I have, it seems I have. And we have guests."

The other man turned to see Kakashi, Sumi and Sasuke appear next to Sakura and Hitsaguya. "Hitsaguya-Sensei, it's been along time since I've seen you."

"Yes, yes it has Suikutsu." Hitsaguya said Reaching for his blade.

"I might have been the weakest in the group when we we're Genins, but things Change in time Hitsaguya-san." Hitsaguya's eyes widened when he felt the hand on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry I have to kill you Sensei, but don't worry Aizen-Sama said he'd take care of Momo for you."

Suikutsu lifted his clawed hand up to strike only to meet a Kunai in his way.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, our mission is to protect Shiro-chan." Kakashi said with a smile on his face.

"Where did you hear to call me that from." Hitsaguya's teal eyes narrowed as the weather seamed to drop a couple degrees.

"Why, from Momo-chan of course." Kaskashi's smile dropped. "Sasuke, go help Naruto with Bankutsu."

"Hai!"

"That was noble, saving your students lives over yours." Suikutsu said before pushing down harder on the Kunia, "But you won't stand a chance against Suikutsu!"

Kakashi jumped back Kunai ready as he raised his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye. "Let's start."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Both fighters charged at each other, weapons raised and ready to deliver a kill. Metal clashed with metal and sparks flew between the friction. They both pulled away and charged again, both equally matched.

The black-haired teen made a cocky grin as he kept his eyes locked with Naruto's. "It seems we have a guest to watch our duel. Better yet let's let him JOIN!" Gray chakra burst from Bankutsu's body sending Naruto flying back. Bank turned on Sasuke who was heading his way bring down his Halberd on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke held the giant blade at bay with a single kunai.

"Haha! He's better then I thought. Let's see if he can get it up. Kaze no Kage (Shadow wind)!" the blade of the Halberd began to glow Gray as Sasuke's arms began to wobble under the pressure.

Bankutsu felt the kick to the side of the head sending him across the field they were fighting on.

"Where the hell did he get this power?" Sasuke asked standing to his full height again.

"I don't know." Naruto watched in amusement as Bankutsu's was lifted to stand, by gray chakra. "Jinchiriki."

"What?"

"Nothing, Sasuke get ready." 'if he's here maybe I won't have to-.'

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Naruto watched as the land around Bankutsu began to incinerated then Bank vanished.

He watched in horror as Sasuke lifted in the air from the force of the punch before it was kicked to the side.

"That was fun."

Naruto ran to the unconscious form as Sasuke noticing that he wasn't moving, not even his chest.

"What's wrong Naruto your friend dead?" Bank said eyes turning from purple to silver.

"I let another die." Naruto said starring down at Sasuke's body.

"What?" Bank asked stepping back into his fighting stance.

"I let, Another, Die."

Bank watched in fascination as Naruto started to leak out red chakra. "Interesting, your one too."

Bank had to step back as the red chakra burst from Naruto's body. 'It's greater then mine.'

"Let's get this really started." Bank blinked at Naruto as his voice seemed to change. His mistake. On his second blink Naruto was gone and the pain in his stomache was unbearable. "I am Kazama Naruto, Jinchirik of the Nine tailed fox Kyubi, future Hokage of Konoha, and I will kill you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kakashi and Suikutsu pushed away from each other as they stared at the gray and red massive chakras.

"The gray ones Bank, what the hell is that huge red one."

"Kyubi." 'Did it get free?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You took one of my new friends from me. I'll kill you!"

"Heh, what do you know about loss. She's gone and I can't find her."

Memori

The two blades pushed at each other as the two chakras slapped each other.

Naruto's chakra rose higher. Bank gasped as he let his mouth open and struggled for breath. Knowing he couldn't continue taking the onslaught.

"Kaze no Kage." The force of the attack gathered all his chakra and sent jinchiriki of the Kyubi flying back over the land and into the wall of rocks. The wall of earth crumbled slightly causing lots of rock to fall to the ground at the impact.

Bank stared at the huge cloud of dust before walking towards the land. He coughed as he made his way over to where the rocks were. He could see a figure buried in the rock, the upper body and one arm visible. He stood in front of the carnage he had caused waiting to get a clear view. Then it vanished.

"I've been through hell and back since the age of five. My father dieing, then finding friends only for them to die in front of my eyes as well. Don't ask me about what I know about loss."

"Bank!" Suikutsu stared in awe at the destruction before him, and shock as Bankutsu stood almost dead with the blonde's blade pushed up against his neck as he stood behind him.

"It's over Suikutsu. Mission failed."

"But Bank."

"Listen to me Suik, it's over. Go home and tell the others. I won't be returning."

"You leaving Cloud?" Naruto asked sheathing a sword.

"Y-your not going to kill me?"

"I already told you." Naruto said watching Sasuke sit up as Sakura fussed over him. "I know what it's like to loose many." He turned to Bank. "So why would I put your family through what I've been through. Unless you want me too."

"Thank you, Naruto."

------------------------------

It had been a long walk from Lightning back into the fire country and Haruno Sakura was happy to be back in her own country and out of enemy territory. But what made her even more happy was the fact that thee Uchiha Sasuke ask her to train, and not the other way around. Oh was Ino going to be jealous.

If only she could dwell on this happiness.

But instead she was standing in front of Naruto's door with him shirtless and in the doorframe. They hadn't heard a word from the loud mouth since they left Lightning and he always had a fare of look.

Sakura cleared her throat and was the first to drop her gaze. She all of a sudden felt very uneasy. His look was very daunting, but at the same time, he seemed a bit concerned for her sudden distant behavior. He didn't say anything when the left lighting country or once they arrived at the hotel. She spoke first. "... can I come in?"

He seemed somewhat confused, but he pushed open the door anyway to let her in. She gave him a weak smile and scurried past him into the room.

"What's up?" he asked the instant she stepped over to the window of his hotel room. She turned around to see him sitting amidst a pile of blankets with a bowl of ramen snug in his arms. He smiled at her a moment, and her uneasiness melted away. What's wrong with me anyway? It's just Naruto after all. She thought.

Sakura sighed and ignored him, "Nothing much I just needed some company. And you-" she glared at him."-how come you weren't down stairs when Kakashi-sensei gave us the debriefing? We were actually supposed to go and train with Sasuke-kun. I think he's out the window, I need to yell at him to tell him I didn't forget..." she mumbled, stepping closer to the window and reaching to open it.

Naruto let out a sigh. He shoved some ramen in his mouth, nearly choked, and let his eyes graze freely over towards the T.V. where the Outlaw Star marathon was continuing. He felt horrible. ... God, kid, what's wrong now? Haven't we been through this a thousand times before? Let. It. Go. He slowly set down the ramen bowl and turned to stare at Sakura while she searched out side for Sasuke. ... really. How does it make you feel that she's looking out the window right now-your room's window, by the way-looking for Sasuke? ... listen to yourself, you shouldn't feel anything, just sit there and watch Outlaw Star and shut your face.

... but wait.

"H-hey Sakura-"

"Shush." She poked her head out the window to further her search. "For some reason, he's not out there." She sighed as she looked over her shoulder. "Hey, if you're up for it, you should come too. I know you're not sick or anything, you just need an excuse to watch Outlaw Star the rest of the trip back to Konoha."

Naruto switched off the TV, and resumed staring at her.

He heard her tap her finger on the windows ledge... once...

... twice...

... three times. He could practically see Sasuke reaching for the door knob to step out side. And for some reason...

... this, beyond all things, pissed the hell out of him.

Before he knew it, his hand passed over hers and she was pulled away from the window and it was shut. Sakura looked over at him, but he didn't look at her. His expression was blank, his head felt like it was going to explode, and he told her, "Don't go."

She blinked at him.

He didn't look at her.

She swung her head around in his line of vision.

He glanced at her, but looked away.

"What?" he asked, bluntly.

"What do you mean what? W-what... did you just say?"

"I said don't go."

She blinked at him.

He gave her an odd look. "Why?"

She gasped, and looked down at her hands. "What... do you mean why? It's just... w-why would you... say that to me...?"

He blinked at her. "... because." He began, stubbornly, glancing away for a moment. "B-because... I want you to stay with me. It's lonely being at by yourself, and watching... Outlaw Star... by yourself." He added, hesitantly.

Sakura stared at him, somewhat vacant, somewhat lost. She was so sure that when he said that, he actually meant it... differently. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest. "Okay."

"... okay?" Naruto gave her a weird look. You hear that? She said okay. She'd rather hang around you than Sasuke, okay. Now, let it go.

"Okay." Sakura shrugged. She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the sofa. She switched the TV back on amidst an Outlaw Star episode. She sighed again, somewhat melodramatically, which Naruto noticed. He was turned and fully staring at her, which he always did when he was trying to read her facial expressions. Sakura gave a slight smile and another sigh, which was becoming routine. "Don't think much of it... it's just that I thought-" What exactly were you thinking, you crazy child? You'd be wise not to say anything, because we all know how your weird mind works and this is weird enough, okay. She bit down on her tongue instantly and glanced at him with a failed attempt at being inconspicuous.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her. "What?"

Sakura smiled, a very nervous smile. "N-nothing."

He said nothing.

She said nothing.

Suddenly, staring at your hands became very fashionable.

--------------------

When she woke up, the room smelled most profoundly of blueberry muffins.

She cracked her eyes open slowly to take in her surroundings. She was buried in a pile of blankets, lying ever-so-still on the same sofa she last remembered. The TV was off, but she heard rustling in the kitchen to her left. Slowly sitting up, she peeked carefully over the arm of the chair and spotted Kakashi sitting at the table reading his orange book. He spotted her and instantly grinned, Kakshi stood tucking the book in his vest and headed to the sofa.

Sakura blinked at him.

Kakashi just smiled. "Morning."

"... morning." Sakura replied, slowly. She glanced at the door. "How..." she began, tiredly. "... how long have I been here?"

"You tell me." Kakashi grinned, slyly. Sakura's throat went dry. Neither of them said anything.

"Wh-where's Naruto?" Sakura said blush furiously.

"In his blanket-less bed."

"Really?"

"Why should he be somewhere else?"

"No!"

"Sigh, oh well, hurry and go to your room and change we'll be home today. Then we'll be sending Sumi off to Mist."

With that Kakashi stood and left Sakura alone with only her thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: There. This is really long and more of a Naruto/Sakura and at the end just for like a second a Sasgay/Sakura. This to make up for my long ass delay. Please review. My friend thinks I should stop writing this since I only got two reviews last chapter. I don't know.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 13irteen

oO0()0Oo

"You're joking right?" Ino laughed out loud not even bothering to hold it in. She swore she just heard the stupidest idea in her whole life. That's why she was laughing even harder at where the idea was thought up from. She shook her head before going into another fit of giggles.

Sakura couldn't help it ether as she too started to giggle. "Okay, okay. So the idea was concocted from watching an idiot. So what."

"Sakura that's not really why I'm laughing. To tell you the truth I have more respect for Naruto then I do for Sasuke." Ino said pushing her bangs behind her ear only for it to fall back in place. As she still giggled softly.

"So Ino what your saying is that if you had a choice you'd go out with Naruto before you went out with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said eyeing her like she was crazy.

"Actually I've already went on a date with Naruto." with this Ino got a dazed look on her Face.

"Earth to Ino," Sakura waved her hand in front of Ino until she began to blink back to reality. "You can't seriously be talking about the Naruto I know. The clumsy, Baka, loud mouth,-."

"Honorable, kind, and drop dead gorgeous."

Sakura gasped when Ino said the last part. She smacked her friend in the arm thinking she was making fun of her teammate. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled at Ino.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that when Naruto came back from his two and a half year trip you didn't think about dipping him in honey and licking it all off." Ino said with a far off look. She was snapped out of it when she notices that Sakura was blushing. "I was joking!" Ino yelled pointing at Sakura while laughing her ass off. "I didn't really thank you thought of that."

"So you were serious about the whole Naruto thing?" Sakura said doing the whole Hinata thing with her pointy fingers.

"Of course!" Ino said excitedly. "Of course I was a little reluctant at first. But when I said yes he had the cutest look on his face that I couldn't resist really going through with it. Did you know that he doesn't just eat ramen and that it's not really his favorite dish, and man can you say good kisser."

"**SHANNARO!"**

Ino couldn't help but giggle and hug herself at the memory. "He might be a complete idiot in your eyes but he's more of a mystery then Sasuke and Sai-kun put together, and you know I have a thing for mysteries."

"So you're dating Naruto now?" Sakura asked softly. '_**I'll kill her, let me at her SHANNARO!' **_Inner Sakura interjected.

Ino got this hurt look on her face. "No, it wasn't his fault though. I got to caught up in the whole keep my image thing that I drove him away. Calling him an idiot in front of people as often as I could. How stupid was I?"

Sakura rubbed Ino's back. "I think your just looking to deep into Naruto. He's not a mystery at all. He's a Baka who only cares about himself."

Ino laughed at the statement. "Yeah cares only about himself." Ino said in a non-convinced voice. "It didn't help that he's deeply in love with someone who's to obsessed with someone else."

Sakura sighed knowing exactly who she was talking about. "When did you have time to date him?''

"The first month that you guys back from Dust Devil. Sumi wasn't too happy."

"But, why? Why he ask you out?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

Sakura shook her head not liking where the conversation.

"Well we got off topic there didn't we?" Ino said shaking herself out of her depression. "As I look at your idea I only see two things wrong with it." Ino stood dusting the imaginary dirt off of her black mini skirt she was wearing. "First where are you going to stay?"

"My house of course." Sakura said thinking Ino was crazy.

"Wrong didn't you remember telling your mom that you were going on a week long mission?" Ino said tapping Sakura's forehead.

Sakura slapped Ino's hand away before glaring at Ino. "Then I'll stay at your house."

"Wrong again. I would love to help you but me on the other hand I **am** going on a three day long mission to Suna. Probably some excuse for Shikamaru to hit on that Suna girl." Ino said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll stay at Sasuke's then. He'll think I'm a guy and let me stay."

"Riiiight."

"What?"

Ino shook her head as she turned back to Sakura. "That's the second thing. You really think your going to be able to convince them that you're your cousin when they get back from there training."

"Of course."

"You're an idiot. How are you gonna trick the Sharingan?"

"Ah ha. I have a genjutsu I created from watching Sasuke for awhile. See it only works when he has the Sharingan activated."

"But?" Ino knew there was a but.

"But I've only perfected it to the point to its only strong enough to work as a Henge Genjutsu."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you but good luck forehead."

"Thanks Ino-pig."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two sneezes echoed through out the forest, from the Kazama and Uchiha who were hiding on opposite sides of the training field.

"Shit." the two said at the same time before they both jumped into the camp their Katanas at the ready. The one in all black began hastily cutting down his enemies quickly with his black Katana.

"Fourteen." He cute through the next Nin. "Fifteen."

The other one was dressed in black with a dark blue long coat with black flames going up from the bottom with his Katana out stretched and his eyes close. When his eyes opened they were glowing blue and in an instant he was gone in a yellow flash and appearing on the other side of the camp. He waved his blue and silver blade in a downward motion getting all the blood off and sheathed his blade. "Thirty-two." and with that said the rest of the nines fell to the ground in a puff of smoke. He turned to his comrade rubbing the back of his head with a big grin on his face. "IT looks like I win Sasuke-teme."

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke said cleaning off his sword before sheathing it. "Kakashi might hear us."

"Yeah I guess your right." he said looking down. He laughed out loud. It was funny the team those two made. The avenger and the demon. He shook his head and began walking back towards the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're joking right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kakashi then the new replacement member of team seven. "Why would she be put on a mission by herself?"

He didn't notice the eyebrow twitch of the new male. "I thought the same thing when I heard."

"And why is that? Is she not strong enough to do a mission by her self!" that yell got the attention of the three original males of team seven to stare at him.

"Well no, she's probably equal to teme over there but she's a genjutsu specialist, probably the best there is. Which is why it is odd that Tsunade would send her on a mission by herself; when she's so important?" Naruto stated scratching the back of his head. Then he looked at the pink haired male standing in front of him. "Also since you're standing in front of me right now Sakura-Chan."

The new comer's eyes widen before speaking. "Why are you calling me by my cousin's name?"

"Naruto this is Sousuke, Sakura's cousin from mist. He is about to be a Jounin instructor in mist but since mist joined our alliance he needs team work with the leaf." Kakashi said reading his orange book.

"I'm telling you he smells to close to Sakura-Chan."

"If it will make you shut up." Sasuke's eyes changed red then the three comas in his eyes began to swirl. "There you happy?" Sasuke said as he began to walk away. "Is that all then Kakashi-sensei?"

"No, I was asked to ask you if he could stay with you Sasuke." Kakashi flipped a page in his book as a small blush appeared on his face.

"No."

"Why not!" Sousuke yelled ready to pounce.

"Because," the Uchiha stated as he once again turned to leave. "You're annoying."

This caused Sousuke to sweat drop as he watched the prodigy leave.

"Well it's been a blast but I can hear the Ramen calling me."

Sousuke turned to watch as Naruto also turned to leave "Wait!"

Naruto stopped looking back over his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Well, I- Sasuke was where I was supposed to stay and I don't have anywhere else to stay."

"Okay." Naruto said looking confused before he was about to turn and leave again.

'Jeesh how stupid is he?' "Wait!" Naruto stopped again cocking his head to the side annoyed from being delayed from his ramen. "Well I was wondering if I could stay with you then." '_Oh how low have the weak fallen?"_

"Um, well it's not the biggest apartment, and I'll be moving out in four days."

"That's okay and I'll even help with the move out."

"Alright."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright you get the room to the left I'll be back I'm going to take a shower." With that Naruto stepped in the bath room with a white towel.

Once 'Sousuke' heard the water start running she dropped the Henge and sighed. Picking up her bags she headed for the room and opened it stepping in. she sighed dropping her bags on the floor with a smile at the single bed and blue walls. 'This won't be so bad.' She thought as she let herself fall on the bed to stare at the ceiling. 'Okay time to re evaluate the plan.' Everything had gone wrong. She underestimated Naruto and only focused on Sasuke. Making her seem like a certain sensei they had and she shook her head. How was she supposed to know that he was so damn good? _'He was in Anbu since he was seven.'_

Shut it.

She sighed letting her chakra relax from the strain it had when using the Henge. She quickly sat up when she hear the water stop and quickly reactivated the Henge. She had forgotten she had left the door open so when Naruto came by hair barley covering his eyes making him looks almost like the fourth only hotter.

Wait, what?

Did he have long hair? He turned to his bed room she saw eight long thin braids going down his glistening back to his ass. Yep hot.

He turned back around and gave her a real smile that made her heart speed up at least ten times faster then normal. "I see you found your room Sousuke."

She looked at him confused and then realizing she was in a Henge she nodded. Dumbly. He shrugged with an eyebrow cocked up and a small smirk before turning around in his room to change. By the door, with out shutting the door.

God maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So why are we playing a game again?"

"Arh! Are mission was canceled and it will help us know more about each other."

"Are you just doing this 'cause Teme blew you off?"

"No!" a blush

"Fine how do we play it then?"

"It's the word game. One of us says something and we have to say what it means to us. Maybe if you go first and I explain something it will help you out." Sousuke said scratching his head as he looked over at Naruto who crossed his legs as he leaned forward. "You should keep your hair out and not hidden in your jacket you look better with it down."

"Eh?" Naruto sat up strait and began to tug on a bang. "I guess. But, it doesn't really matter. People can't look past their first impression of some one no matter what you do."

"Are-" Sousuke looked around "you talking about my cousin?" Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Well I heard that you liked her and all-."

"That's one person it wouldn't matter to, yes." He grabbed a cup of tea that was in front of him and took a sip. "She can't look past Teme. He's a god in her eyes and I'm nothing." He got a far off look before he shook his head. "And I am nothing."

Sousuke looked down at the floor ashamed with himself for making Naruto feel like this. After all they went through he was right. She was good to him when Sasuke wasn't around but once the prince charming around Naruto became the annoying ugly frog again. She sighed telling her inner self to write down that she needed to fix that.

"Reflection."

"Hmm?" Sousuke asked looked at Naruto confused.

"That's my word Reflection."

"Oh! Let's see." Sousuke began to tap her finger against her chin as she began to think what that word meant to her. "Fixing what I thought about something and what I need to change in my self. Like when I first started I thought I was week around my other team mates. And as I look back it was true. I just held them back. But I decided I needed a change and now I think I'm equal with both of them or probably stronger then both of them since I haven't gone full out on them yet."

"Hmm, so you improved yourself, that's cool. I know what you mean on not going full out on your team mates too. I have these seals I put on my body called Gravity seals. I'm at level there is which is 25. This means I walk around in 25 times gravity. I have to lower it to 20 to match my team mates.

Speechless was something she never thought she would be when she dealt with Naruto. _**Well you can mark that down on his lists of surprises.**_

"When did you start this training?"

"When I was six. It started out every year adding one gravity seal now it's once a month."

She sighed rubbing her forehead not wanting to give herself a bigger head ache she decided to continue on with the game "Volume."

Naruto scratched the back. "Depths of Knowledge." He smiled. "I see volume as the depths of what I know. Say the Kage Bushin no Jutsu was in the shape of a cylinder I would say it was full because that's how much I know how to use it. Same with the Rasengan."

Sousuke shook her head as she waited for him to Say the next thing.

"Hope."

_Naruto_

She looked up quickly shaking her head from what popped in her head. "Um, hmm?" she smiled at him. "What I want can be hard or that events will turn out for the best. The hope that I am good enough in certain aspects in my life." She shrugged as that was all she could think of then she smirked. "Moral Fiber."

"Moral fiber- Hmm, what is moral Fiber, hmm don't know." Naruto said with a shrug as he leaned back thinking of a word for Sousuke.

"Oh come on you have to answer it." Sousuke said starring at him.

Naruto moved his eyes from the ceiling to stare at Sousuke. "Why Sousuke?"

"That's the game that's why." She stated crossing her arms and glared at him.

"Fine, hmm. When I was little I thought it meant being a fucking boy scout."

"Ha ha hah!" She couldn't hold it as she fell on her back and began to laugh her ass off.

"What?" He whined

"No, no sorry continue." But the smile never left her face.

He looked at her skeptically before he continued. "Hmm, but now I don't know about that any more. Now I think it's more about finding that one thing you really care about."

Sakura looked at him strangely not knowing what to say.

"That one thing that means more to you then anything else in the world." He looked directly into Sousuke's eyes showing his determination. "And when you find her. You fight for her. You risk it all…" He looked out the window with a serious look that Sakura never seen before. "You put her in front of everything. Your future, your life." He looked down at his hands in wonder. "Even your dreams. All of it. Maybe the stuff you do to help her isn't helping you get closer to her. You know what it doesn't matter." He dropped his hands in his lap. "Because in your heart you know." He looked up at her making eye contact. "All that matters is that she's happy." He grinned a real smile. "That's what I think Moral Fiber is."

She wanted to cry but she didn't know why. She shook her head as she looked at him. "Why do you believe in her so much?"

"I don't know." Naruto said with a shrug. "I always have. Maybe I'm just stupid."

Sousuke stood up and looked at him one last time. "I think I should go to bed now."

Naruto looked over at the clock that was resting on the counter. "Yeah, your right. Good night."

She hurried to her room closing the door behind her and locked it. She let the Henge fall as she let her back rest against the door as she slid down it. And for some unknown reason she began to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Baratsuki." Heijintsuin fell and vanished into the ground. "Kaze Sakura."

She watched fascinated by all the Sakura petals. "My cousin must have been fascinated the first time she saw that."

"Actually," Naruto said out stretching his hand as Heijintsuin re appeared in his hand. "She was to busy taking care of Teme to notice it."

It was true. She had heard about the Jutsu from Ino who was so mesmerized by the attack that it held back Gaara of the sand. She sighed they were suppose to move to his apartment tomorrow and she didn't want to lie to him.

"Naruto..."

"You have to go back don't you."

She looked him wide eyed to watch him kneel down to pick up a loose Sakura petal to his blade and watch it reattach itself to the blade.

"How-How did you know."

He smiled re-sheathing his sword before turning to her with a wave of his hand before vanishing.

"He knew it was me the whole time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto dragged in the last of his belonging and set on the floor as he watched Sakura sitting on couch starring at the ceiling.

"Are we done yet?"

"Why, have a date?"

Sakura glared at him before answering tightly in a sarcastic tone. "How did you know?" She sighed as she set the last bag down. "I'm sorry."

He put his bag down before turning to her. "Don't worry about it." he turned to his old apartment then back at her. "And don't worry about finish helping me."

"But..."

"Any ways. Sasuke said something about wanting to train with you." He smiled at her before giving her a hug. When he let go she noticed she was in training ground seven before Naruto left.

"He said he would bring you."

She turned to see Sasuke standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Yes,"

"What he didn't know is that I wanted you here to ask you..." he looked away then back at her with an attempt at a smile. "Will you come to Sound with me?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am so sorry. My Lap top shit the bed. And then I was in 29 palms for a month. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Well this is the end. But don't worry there will be a Sequel look out for it. It will Be call 'Kazama: Silver Flash' Till next time.

Chapter 14urteen

Sunshine filtered through the windowpanes, making his vividly blue eyes burn with light. Morning already, but it felt like he'd fallen asleep only minutes ago. It's funny how you look at things. Past, present, and future interweaving some times coming upon something you know you've done before. You'd think people would learn from their mistakes in time, so the past wouldn't repeat it self. He leaned back starring out the window at the clouds as they slowly made their tread across the sky.

Naruto lay on his old futon and contemplating the events that occurred ever since he returned to Konoha. The Chuunin Exams, Dust Devil mission, and Harano Sakura. Tasks that should have been easy to over come that seemed to push him. Which, that in itself was a startling discovery. The amount of bonding he had with the rookie nine during his time here. He found it difficult to stay his silent self with all the interesting people around him. Sumi, Ino, and… Sakura.

He couldn't understand what was so different about that girl that drew him in. He needed to think and there was one of two places he needed to go to. He turned a little and looked out the small window of his room. It was time for a visit.

-----------------------------

Sighing to himself he knelt down in front of his father's grave and ran his fingers across the name engraved into the cement slab. He didn't say a word as his mind raced for the right words to say. A small smile appeared on his face as a single tear ran down his cheek.

"Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He pushed his fingers through his hair. "All my life I've been trying to catch you. I prey that some how I've made you proud. Even though it was a short time. I thank Kami for all of it."

_A boy with blonde hair and a round face and the age of four jumped in and out of a mud puddle while giggling happily. The young cupped his hands and threw a hand full of mud into the air and watched as the brown liquid rained down on him and giggled happily. The little boy turned to sound of a sliding door. Standing there in the door frame was man with long shaggy blonde hair, tanned skin, mischievous blue eyes that looked like he held the secret of life with in them. He was the spitting image of Naruto with out the whisker marks._

_His eyes narrowed at the site of the boy who had mud dripping down his face. "Dear Kami Gaki! You're covered in mud."_

_The little boy giggled before his lower lip stuck out in a pout as he looked at the older man. "But Tou-san" he complained. "You were taking to long."_

_The older man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that Naruto." The older blonde kneeled down in front of his son. Taking the sleeve of his white robe and cleaning the mud off the boys face. "You ready to start your training, son." The little boy nodded reverently. "Good let's go." As the man stood he began to cough uncontrollably._

"_Tou-san, you all right?" the boy asked stepping closer to his father._

"_I'm _cough _fine don't worry about it. I'll meet you at the training ground in ten minutes."_

_Naruto nodded eyeing his father skeptically before dashing off. The last thing Naruto saw was the blood on the sleeve Arashi was coughing into._

"You would always pick me up when I was down, no matter what, that's why I wish you were here."

"How troublesome. How come you're always looking into space when ever I see you, Kazama?"

He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. Only one person he knew used the word 'Troublesome' like it could be used as every word in the dictionary. "You always catch me at that moment. Ya know." He looked over at the teen that was his age, and then turned back to the stone slab. After a few moments of pointed silence, the teen in front of the grave spoke again. "What brings you out… here, Shikamaru?"

"Hokage has a mission for you."

"Damn it, your a Chuunin too, she could give you a mission too."

Something must be bothering the young blonde to be upset for receiving a mission. "I'm apart of this mission too. And besides it's to bring back two Nins that left our village."

"So."

"Naruto," the blonde's eyes met the lazy Nin. "The missing Nins are your two team mates; Uchiha Sasuke and Harano Sakura."

----------------------------

"I'm sorry but Sai is on a mission so these are all you get."

Naruto stared at the five in front of him. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru, this was all he got. He shook his head in irritation.

Jiraiya sighed, and icy blue eyes glared at him but the boy didn't say anything. The boy showed a rarely seen side of himself by glaring irritated at everyone. The Sannin eyes softened even though no one in the room noticed. Jiraiya knew that this boy was hiding his true feeling behind his mask of anger.

He was scared.

"I'll just go by myself."

Before he could move, the white haired Sannin laid a hand on his shoulder. The older man looked down at him with serious eyes. "Don't push yourself to hard alright. I've heard four of the sounds strongest are with them don't push the friends you have now away."

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya released his shoulder. With a sigh he turned to his team. "Let's go then.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped at the door to turn to Jiraiya who was smiling at him.

"After taking care of what I have to do, I'll catch up with you."

Naruto nodded.

With a sigh he watched his last student leave. "I never thought he would doubt himself, he's almost stronger than me."

"Jiraiya," he turned to the Hokage, "I agree to your three tree training."

Jiraiya turned back to the door. "Thank you."

Tsunade was just hoping she was doing the right decision for both teens.

---------------------------------------

Something about him made her want to run back to the village and tell him everything.

But she guessed it didn't matter now as he had caught up to them, and she once again had a glimpse at someone that could change the world with his eyes.

She watched as her two teammates exchanged words of friendship. Something she never realized they had between each other. She looked over at the Uchiha who had an arrogant smirk.

He made her feel so different. He stirred feelings that a girl shouldn't have felt at the age of nine.

She turned to the blonde who was glaring at the Uchiha with eyes that showed betrayal. Eyes that showed hurt eyes that turned to her than back to the Uchiha, eyes that she wanted so badly to turn back to her and only her.

Naruto caused her heart to jump to rates unheard of with just one glance. Made her want to be held in his arms and for him to never let her go. She developed a desire to see his true smile. Because, she had a feeling that it would take her breath away and so much more.

But she couldn't act on her emotions and desires because she had a mission to complete.

Her attention was brought back to the 'Valley of the End' as the sound of metal clashing against metal startled her.

It started out with a couple of kunai's thrown at each other. As the two boys studied each other black marks began to crawl up the Uchiha's neck and onto his face, making the grin he had acquired widened.

Suddenly Naruto vanished and Sasuke's the toma Sharingan eyes widened. He moved to block a kick to his stomach and turned his body to avoid a punch. He didn't have time to think as Naruto vanished again and a searing pain entered his back as he flew forward.

Sasuke smirked as he jumped back to his feet, he was being pushed past his limits and he loved it. He ducked a punch and returned one to his opponent's stomach, it didn't connect. He watched the blurs running around him. He twisted to avoid a punch but the force of the punch sent him skidding across the water.

_'You can't even defeat me. What makes you think you have a chance against Naruto-Donor?'_

The words of Sai spoke ran through his head.

He horridly rolled on the water to avoid a punch. Naruto's fist made a tidal wave that crashed against into the cliffs.

Sasuke jumped into the air and his hands blurred into swift seals. "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Sasuke smirked when Naruto's back was to the attack. However, his smirk fell when the giant fire ball split in half and fell on either side of the Kazama. There was a slight sound of his katana sliding back into its sheath echoed as he gazed at the Uchiha.

He stood still as the steam cleared from that attack. His eyes widened as Naruto turned into a Yellow Flash and unbearable pained entered his stomach and it was extremely hard for him to breath.

"Please come back to Konoha with me... I'd hate to kill you."

"Hmm, Hiraishin no Jutsu. how interesting Naruto-Kun." Sasuke felt Naruto's weight leave him and a loud crash. Sasuke looked up to see Orochimaru heading towards a gigantic crater in the cliff. "It's seems Itachi isn't here to save you this time Naruto-Kun."

An explosion erupted from the crater and as the smoke and dust cleared a red eyed Naruto was glaring at the Orochi-Teme. "I! DON"T! NEED! HIM!"

"We'll see." Orochimaru said raising his arm and hundreds of snakes shot out towards Naruto.

With a roar the snakes shriveled then exploded in mid-air and Naruto shot forward toward the Orochi man. Only to jump back as a kunai landed in between them.

"Otouto, quit playing with snakes, I've come to get you."

The two looked up to see Kisame and Itachi on a Head of one of the statues.

"Heh, this is our lucky day, two Jinchirikis are here, the one tail and Nine." Kisame said grabbing the hilt of his sword. "How con-." he stopped talking as he pulled out his sword to block a giant blade.

"Better make that three Jinchirikis."

'Bank.' Naruto thought as he stared at the teen.

"Names Koyoshi Bankoutsu, the seven tailed Jinchiriki." he and Kisame pushed apart. "And the one who will send you to your creator."

"Sasuke, Harano, time to go." Orochimaru yelled, helping the injured Sasuke to his feet. Sakura looked at Naruto and nodded and ran after them.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled as he chased after. He stopped and jumped back as Itachi landed in front of him.

"Your fights with me Otouto."

"Itachi-nii-sama." he glared and slid into a fighting stance, his hand hovering just above the hilt of his blade.

"Let's see how far you've come Otouto." Before Naruto could even blink, there were numerous shurikens coming towards him at incredible speeds. Naruto roared and the weapons scattered on the ground and he was gone in a black blur. Itachi's weapons started coming faster with more force behind them. He blocked each shurikens then dragged his blade behind him and raised his blade to cut Itachi in half. A knee to his chest stopped his movement and sent him spiraling and bouncing across the water.

Pushing against the water, he pushed himself onto his feet and skidded to a stop. They both stood, looking at each other in the eyes, trying to determine when the other would attack. Naruto, seemingly getting impatient, threw a quick kunai, and then almost as if the silent signal had been given, suddenly, all participants of this great battle launched themselves into the fray. Itachi dodged back, throwing kunai to cover his retreat. Naruto's kunai, however, passed completely through Itachi's, landing somewhere in front of him. A bushin! He realized, before he felt a quick elbow tag him in the back. It wasn't painfully hard, but it was powerful enough to send him face first into the water.

Getting back onto his feet Naruto launched into action with two bushins. Seeing the three Naruto's rushing at him, Itachi decided to be rid of one of them at the very least. Grabbing and braking the wrist of one of the Bushins and pulling the broken wrist up, Itachi slammed his left leg directly into the bushin's chest, crushing some of his ribs and knowing that at least a few of them had punctured the boy's lung in the process. Itachi watched the bushin turn into smoke then quick threw out a kick that hit the next bushin hard in the chest. With the sudden impact, that bushin flew backwards by the powerful force of Itachi's kick, halting only when he smashed against another bushin and brought both of them onto the ground in a haphazard landing into a cliff.

The real Naruto, managing to avoid the flying debris that was his bushin, continued to run forward towards Itachi while completing a set of hand seals of his own. The Naruto clone too, had been brought out of his quiet contemplation of what to do when another Naruto clone appeared and screamed, launching himself into his own set of hand seals, only to be stopped by a kunai that he didn't even see Itachi throw.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Answered a still calm Itachi as he now turned his attention to the rapidly approaching Jiraiya, narrowing his eyes slightly at the unexpected turn of events.

"Kisame! Come!" Itachi raised his voice slightly, catching his companion's attention as he closed his eyes in focus. _Mangekyou Sharingan! Amaterasu! _Opening his eyes quickly, a flash beam of pure black fire burst from his eyelids and rapidly lit the water in front of him in black flames, blocking Naruto and Jiraiya from him. Less than a tenth of a second later, Kisame had kicked Bank away from him and followed Itachi out of the valley.

Naruto was ready to follow but was stopped by an hand on his shoulder. He looked at Jiraiya who shook his head. "It's time to go Naruto."

Naruto jerked his shoulder away turning from Jiraiya and heading in the direction that Sasuke, and Sakura had fled too.

"Where are you going?" Jiraiya said rubbing his right wrist.

"I won't loose another person." Naruto didn't even turn, just let his answer carry in the wind.

"They left on their own free will. You can't force people to do as you please."

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Just standing there for a moment until finally he fell to his knees in a fit of sobs. "Why… Why does everyone leave me? Why… am I not strong enough?"

Jiraiya caught him before he could sink into the river. "If that's the case I'll make you stronger Naruto." The boy looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I Promise."

With that the two left to train.


End file.
